


Cherry Lips

by petra_austria



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Cam Girl, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex for Money, Smut, hotel room meetings, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: Y/N wants to become a real estate agent while working the reception for a real estate agency. Since the evening classes are very expensive, her friend Ana suggested to become a cam girl and earn some quick cash. Little does Y/N know that the one Henry Cavill turns out to be a big fan of her shows. He is so obsessed with her that he asks his friend to find out Y/N's cam girl e-mail address to get in contact with her and have her meet him in a hotel room for just one live show...
Relationships: henry cavill/female reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 311





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The short prologue should give you an idea of the tone of the story. Beginning on August 30th, I'll be posting weekly updates. I already finished the story so the weekly updates are guaranteed.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

„Oh fuck“, Henry mumbled under his breath as he stroked his cock, watching the dildo going in and out of your pussy. You threw your head back and moaned, pinching your nipple with your other hand. Henry pumped himself faster at the sight.

“Oh yes, you like that, stud? I wish it was your cock filling my pussy, mhmm”, you moaned as you looked up again. A few more pushes with your dildo and you cried out as you came.

Henry grunted through his teeth as his cum spurted out and ran over his fingers. He was panting heavily as he reached for some tissues and cleaned himself up.

You sat up and crawled towards the end of the bed. “That was really nice, wasn’t it?”, you said and winked. “Thank you for tuning in tonight. I can’t wait to see you again next week”, you said and reached forward to turn off the camera. Henry sighed as the livestream of SweetCherry was over.

Like every other man or pretty much person on the planet, he resorted to porn to fill the lonely nights. But he got tired of always the same old scenarios and “plots” and wanted to find something new to spark his interest.

At first, he came across the videos on your channel from previous shows, but then he found out about the livestreams and liked the thrill of watching you cum live. He was fascinated by you, hypnotized almost. He was watching your shows for the past couple of months and he just couldn’t get enough of you.

When he wasn’t watching one of your videos, he dreamed of your cherry-red lips, how you squeezed your full breasts and the sweet little moans that escaped your mouth every time you pushed that dildo into your wet little pussy. How he wished that it was him instead of that dildo filling you, feeling your walls clenching around him.

Just thinking about what he just witnessed in the livestream got him hard again. He went onto your channel and clicked on last week’s video. He clicked play and listened to your lust-filled voice.

“Hey, stud. I got a new toy this week. Want me to show you what it can do to my sweet, little pussy?”, you said in a seductive tone and looked straight into the camera.

A growl from deep down his chest escaped his mouth as his hand started moving up and down his hardening cock again.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is in need of money as she’s taking evening classes to become a real estate agent which are quite expensive. Her friend Ana has the glorious idea to become a cam girl to earn some quick cash.  
> Henry is getting obsessed with said cam girl and she’s on his mind 24/7. It’s controlling him in his daily life...

Thank you for tuning in tonight. I can’t wait to see you again next week”, you said and reached forward to turn off the camera. As soon as your show was over, you got off the bed and cleaned yourself up in your bathroom. You cleaned the toys you had used and put everything away. It was already late and you had work the next morning.

You were working as a secretary at a real estate agency. You’ve already been there a couple of years and thought it was about time to take a step up. You were currently working on getting your real estate license, which was very hard work.

Every day after work, you have had classes at night to prepare for your A-Levels which you didn’t get around to as a teen due to personal reasons. But they were a requirement before you could actually start your real estate courses. You finally passed them last week and your first real estate course would start next week.

The A-Levels and now the real estate courses were really expensive. Your boss agreed to take on half of the costs of the real estate classes under the condition that you would stay at least three years after you’ve got your license. The books and the rest of the tuition were still more than you could afford even with that generous offer. Every month it was hard to make ends meet.

That’s how your friend Ana suggested starting your career as a cam girl a few months ago to get some extra cash flowing. To say you were reluctant at first would be an understatement.

“You want me to do what?!”, you almost screamed at her. “You’re single, you don’t like one-night-stands or random hook-ups, which means you’re masturbating anyway not to go crazy. You might as well film yourself while doing it”, your best friend continued and took a sip from her glass of wine. You were sitting in your favorite pub right around the corner from your flat.  
“Are you crazy? I can’t do that. What if someone recognizes me?”, you said to her and lowered your voice, looking around if anyone was listening in on your conversation.  
“You just have to create an alias and change your look a bit. First of all, you could wear make-up. You wear little to no make-up in your ‘normal life’”, she made quotations with her fingers in the air. “Some lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, the whole shebang…no one will recognize you, I promise”, she added and motioned with her hand in front of your face, trying to reassure you.  
You slapped her hand away and took a sip of your wine. You felt your cheeks burning up as you tried to picture yourself masturbating in front of a camera.  
“I’m too shy, I can’t do that”, you shook your head vigorously. “It wouldn’t be you, it’s someone else. Your alter ego!”, she exclaimed. “And who would that be?”, you asked with a crooked eyebrow. “We’ll have to come up with one”, Ana just shrugged her shoulders like she was making up aliases every day. “I don’t think I’m pretty, let alone sexy enough for that”, you told her and pulled a face.  
“Okay, first of all, shut up. You’re super pretty and you’ve got that ‘girl next door’-vibe, everyone loves that. So, just put on that make-up, do something nice with your hair and some sexy new lingerie…you will feel like a different person, I promise you”, she said confidently.  
“I can’t invest that much money into make-up and new lingerie. Who knows if anyone will even watch it…”, you shook your head again. “Ha! You’re already doing the math on how many would have to tune in, right?”, she wiggled her eyebrows. “AND you already think about what you could wear, aren’t you?”, she grinned at you, nudging your side with her elbow. “Shut up, Ana”, you shook your head, but blushed. She knew you too well.  
“I can see it in your face, you’re warming up to this, Y/N”, your friend said and poked your rosy cheeks with her index finger. “And you have to spend money to earn money, everybody knows that. Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the shopping. You’re going to earn some serious cash, baby girl”, Ana said and was moving her hands like she’s “making it rain” all over you.  
“Are you trying to pimp me out?”, you asked chuckling as you watched your tipsy friend starting to dance in her seat to the loud music in the background. “Yes! And we’ll get myself a nice fur coat and an oversized fedora to complete the picture”, she winked at you and kept dancing.  
You shook your head again, but your mind started wandering what you could do and wear and say…  
And Ana was right. After a few start-up difficulties, the cash was coming in. It wasn’t like you could get rich from your shows, but you were able to build up a certain, semi-stable fanbase to pay for your classes and make ends meet a little easier every month.

At first, it was difficult to find a name that wasn’t already taken. You were overwhelmed by how many cam girls there were already. In your opinion, everybody was hotter and prettier and definitely kinkier than you. It took another round of drinks at the pub and all of Ana’s persuasiveness to make you stick to your plan.

At an equally liquid brainstorming session with Ana, you two came up with an alter ego, an alias for your cam girl-personality you could somehow identify with, but still be as far away from your real-life persona as possible.

You settled on the name SweetCherry and made red lipstick your trade mark. As you wore no make-up in real life, it was like putting on a mask. Every time you put the red color on your lips, you felt like you were transforming into another person.

When you thought back to your first session, your whole body cringed. You felt like Bambi trying to walk for the first time. Although you had masturbated countless times in your private life, doing it “for someone” was a whole different deal.

You tried to focus on the phrase that Ana had told you countless of times to keep up your motivation to help you. They can only see you, but you can see none of them.

You could pretend you were just masturbating alone in your bedroom and being quite vocal about it. You just had to look at the camera every once in a while.

And with the rising views of your videos and livestreams, you got more confident in your whole act as SweetCherry. When you had the guts to bring in some toys and worked on your dirty talk, viewing figures went up even further.

You started to watch what you eat and got waxed regularly. You developed a relationship with your alter ego. You were getting attached to SweetCherry like she was a super-sexy, super-confident friend of yours. And by now, it was no problem to slip into your alter ego every Sunday night for SweetCherry’s livestreams.

Henry was done with his workout for the day and had just gotten home. He gave Kal his food and took a shower. When he was at the gym, a woman looked faintly like you and he almost dropped his weights. You were on his mind 24/7. That was new to him. He hasn’t even felt like that with the women he had dated in the past.

Maybe it was the mystery surrounding you. He could watch you in your most intimate moments, felt like he could draw your body from memory, but yet, he couldn’t touch you, couldn’t hear you say his name.

He felt himself getting hard while he stood under the hot stream of water, just thinking about you. He quickly turned off the shower and dried himself off, his cock not coming down. Normally, he would have just taken care of it right there in the shower where he could wash away the product of his arousal. But he wanted to see your face when he came.

He just slipped into a tank top and a pair of shorts. He got into this office and closed the door. He turned on his computer and pulled up your cam-girl profile.

He scrolled through your videos, looking for a certain video. The first one he ever saw of you. The one that had put him under your spell.

He clicked on the, by now, very familiar thumbnail and the video started. It was one of your earlier ones. You were wearing black lace lingerie, a one piece with cut-outs. The sides were only held together by a multitude of little strings tied into little bows.

He watched your hands move over your body, eliciting soft moans from your red lips. Your fingers slowly wandering to your sides, finding the first bow at your waist. You worked your way up, alternating sides, one bow at a time until only the top strings on each of your shoulders were still tied together.

Every time you undid a bow by pulling on the tiny string, you bit down on your bottom lip, sucking it in slightly like the little piece of material was your lover’s finger, caressing your skin.

Your fingers came up to the top bows and undid them at the same time. The top half of your outfit practically just fell off your body and you threw your head back with a gasp.

Henry’s hand on his cock moved faster with every bow you untied, twisting his wrist when his hand moved over his leaking tip.

Your gaze to the camera was so intense like you could actually see him and got turned on by it. Your look was the perfect combination of lustful and innocent. Every time Henry watched you touching yourself, getting yourself off, he felt like you were surprised by your own hands.

He wanted to discover your body with his own hands, him being the reason for your moans, your whimpers.

He was finished before the video was even halfway through.

Henry felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. You were haunting his mind night and day. He couldn’t concentrate on the tiniest things in his daily life, let alone work. He couldn’t keep living this way, he needed to get over you. And there was only one way he could think of to ever make that happen.

He needed to find you.

It wasn’t even about sex in the first place. He just wanted to be in the same room as you, feel your energy, look into those Y/E/C eyes and have them look back at him and only him. He wanted you to know what you did to him when you pinched your nipple, worked your pussy with a dildo and cried out when you came. He wanted to hear you moan his name.

When Henry was done cleaning himself up, he called up his friend Pete. Pete was his friend for everything weird and strange and Henry’s request definitely checked both boxes.

“Hey Pete, it’s Henry. I need you to do me a huge favor!”


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N receives a strange offer via her SweetCherry e-mail account. Her first reaction is to decline, but then the stranger offers some serious cash just when her financial situation is getting even worse then before...

“Y/N, could you copy these documents and prepare the folders? I have a showing in the afternoon. Fifty copies should be enough”, Paul, one of the main realtors at your agency, put a package of papers on your To-do pile. “Yes, no problem, Paul”, you nodded as you looked up from the e-mail you were writing and he thanked you with a smile before he walked off to his office.

Your morning was packed with all kinds of preparations for showings, in-house meetings, arranging travels for the realtors and listing new houses in your online catalogue. You heard your phone vibrating, indicating that there was a new message for you, but as soon as you noticed the buzzing, you had forgotten about it already.

Only after your lunch break that you had spent with your colleagues, you came to think to check your phone. You had a new e-mail in the account you had sat up and exclusively used for your SweetCherry profile.

Normally, you only received mails from the platform’s sever with your weekly receipts of what you earned and what they charged you to use their platform and it was always a “No-reply to”-email address. Now, you looked at “p.webber@peterwebber.co.uk”, the subject-line read “Special offer”.

At first, you were reluctant to click on it as it surely sounded like some spam e-mail. But then your curiosity won and as long as you didn’t click on any links, you should be fine. You grabbed your phone and went to the toilet.

You locked yourself in one of the stalls and opened the e-mail. It was quite a long text, no links to click on. Your mind had trouble comprehending what that peter-guy wanted from you at first, but when you read it again, your eyes got big.

Long story short, a friend of this Peter was apparently fascinated by your shows and wanted to meet you in person and would pay an obscene amount of money for it. It was more than you made with your shows in a whole month.

This must be a joke, this couldn’t be right, you thought to yourself. And where did he find your e-mail address? You remembered clearly that when you sat up your SweetCherry account, you marked the contact info as “not visible”.

Your fingers hovered over the screen of your phone, ready to type your rejection of his offer. There was no way you would meet with some stranger who was watching your videos and planned on doing god knows what to you.

The sound of someone entering the restroom made you almost drop your phone. You quickly flushed the toilet you were sitting on and left the stall.

During the rest of your workday, your mind was playing out all the horror scenarios how a meeting like this could go wrong. This was pretty much an invitation to be murdered. Exposing your real self was the least of your problems.

You planned on replying when you got home in the evening after your class, but your mind wandered back to the e-mail again and again. You felt like if you wouldn’t reply immediately, he might take it as a YES.

So, before you even finished your next task, you got out your phone and politely declined the offer. “I appreciate that your friend seems to be a fan, but I don’t go on dates with fans”, you wrote and thought you had made your point clear.

“I need this before you go, it’s urgent”, Celine said and dropped another folder on your To-Do pile, just as you put your phone pack into your purse. Inside, you rolled your eyes. It was always urgent with Celine. But on the outside, you smiled and nodded. If you didn’t want to be late for class tonight, you had to hurry.

The reply came just as you stepped out of the elevator of your office building, on your way to the real estate courses. “He doesn’t want a date, he wants a live show in a hotel room, one hour tops”, you read. You wanted to decline again, but someone greeting you on your way out had you look up. You dropped your phone back into your purse. You would deal with this weirdo when you got home tonight.

It was already very late when you finally walked through your apartment door this evening. You threw the handful of mail on the table in your small kitchen. You got out of your coat and walked straight to the bathroom to change and wash your face. What a day!

When you came back out, you went through the mail. Bills on bills on bills. You exhaled loudly as you leaned back in your chair, all the open letter spread on the table in front of you. They were raising the tuition fees on your next courses. You were just getting by as it was and now, they wanted even more.

A sound from your phone made you look up. You grabbed it from your purse and looked at the message from Ana. You quickly answered and then, before you could put it away again, your mind wandered to the offer you had received today.

You opened the second e-mail again. You read the words and then the first e-mail again. The amount of money he suggested would definitely help you out and buy you some time to come up with other ideas to earn more money. Maybe you could do more SweetCherry shows? You needed to google how to drum up more business on your channel. Your stomach turned. You were pretty much doing everything you were comfortable with already.

You also didn’t know how you should balance it with your day-job and classes in the evening. Every free minute of your life was already dedicated to SweetCherry. The day only had 24 hours.

You got up from your chair and paced in your tiny kitchen. Your mind was racing, but you couldn’t come to a decent conclusion. You threw another look at the bills on the kitchen table. You turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. You ran your fingers through your hair. You grabbed your phone to finally reply to the last e-mail you had received from Peter.

“What would I have to do exactly?”, you typed and sent it before you could think twice. You didn’t think he was still up, but the answer came immediately. “My friend only wants to see your typical show, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Why don’t you send me your phone number and I pass it on to my friend and you two can work out the rest?”, you read.

Okay, at least it didn’t sound like a sex dungeon situation…Still, it could be the beginning of your “How she got murdered”-story.

“Okay, I’m in. I’ll get back to you”, you replied and then turned off your phone before you could change your mind again. You took a quick shower although it was almost midnight, but you felt like you needed to wash away something very dirty.

The next day on your way to work, you bought a burner phone. By chance, it was a red one, your new Cherry-phone. God knows how that guy found out your SweetCherry e-mail address, you didn’t even want to think what he could find out if he had your real phone number. You e-mailed Peter your new number and clarified that you would only respond to text messages, no phone calls. You knew you weren’t able to speak to that guy without your full SweetCherry gear.

When you checked both of your phones in your lunch break, you already had a message from Peter’s friend on your Cherry-phone.

“Thank you so much for doing this. I can’t even imagine how crazy this must seem”, you read and a small smile tugged on the corners of your mouth. At least his first message wasn’t a dick-pic. You had honestly expected worse than this little, nice message.

You haven’t even told Ana about this yet. You sure would have to because she would have to be the one checking in with you when it happened and, if needed, report to the police where you were.

“How do you want to do this?”, you wrote and were a bit surprised as you saw the little dots appearing, signaling that he was writing something to you right now. “You might not believe me, but I haven’t done this before”, he wrote. To your surprise, you were calmed a little bit by his confession. That meant that you could set the rules. He didn’t seem to know what the usual process of these sort of things were. Well, neither did you.

“Okay, how about you book us a hotel room and text me the name of the reservation. I can only do Saturday nights, though”, you suggested. Normally, that was your only night off as Sunday nights were the SweetCherry livestreams and from Monday to Friday you had your classes at night.

“Sounds good. Let’s say this Saturday at 8 pm? I’ll text you the name for the reservation when I’ve made it”, he replied quickly. THIS Saturday? That meant you would only have four days until you would meet this guy?

You dropped your fork into the salad bowl as your pulse started racing. Your appetite was gone, your mind starting to race. You thought you would have more time to get used to the idea of actually having to masturbate in front of a complete stranger. Maybe doing your will beforehand…

You replied with an OK before you could think too much about it and put the phone away. So, this was actually going to happen. Now you really had to tell Ana about it.

You grabbed your normal phone and texted her to call you when she was on her lunch break. There were rescue plans to be made.

“OK”, Henry read. Wow, this was really going to happen. He was getting nervous and aroused at the same time by the thought of seeing SweetCherry in real life in just a few days. He hoped it would finally take your spell off him and he could go back to living his life.

But he also kind of hoped that you would be everything he was dreaming of. Now that it was happening, he didn’t want this fantasy-dream-bubble to burst.

He put away the burner phone he had gotten only for the purpose of communicating with you. He didn’t want to risk getting his real number leaked. After all, he didn’t know you. And as soon as you would know who he was and that he was watching your show and, on top of that, had made you such an indiscreet offer, it would be so easy to expose him to the media.

Kal was tugging on his leash and pulled Henry out of his daydreaming. Henry was standing in the middle of the walking path of Hyde Park, taking Kal for a walk. Henry cleared his throat and kept on walking. When people past him by, he blushed a bit like they knew what he was going to do this Saturday.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight will be the first live session with the ominous stranger. Y/N arrives at the hotel early and rearranges the hotel room to fit her show. And then she waits until she hears the knock on the door that would start it all…

You were an hour early when you stopped in front of the hotel. You looked up the front of the tall building. At least it wasn’t some sleezy motel. Quite the opposite, to be exact.

It even had a doorman, who was looking at you out of the corner of his eye, ready to open the door for you.

This was it. This was actually happening. So, let’s go, you thought to yourself, but your legs wouldn’t move. You closed your eyes for a second and took a deep breath. There was nothing to worry about, you told yourself. Ana was instructed to call you at exactly 9:05 PM when the show was over and let it ring 3 times. When you didn’t reply in any sort of form within the next five minutes, she would storm in with the cavalry.

“Good evening, Madam”, the doorman tipped his head as you stepped closer, finally getting your legs to move again, and opened the big door for you. You nodded at him with a shy smile as you stepped through the door.

You went over to the reception, a big weekend-bag hanging in the crook of your elbow, as you stated the name the man had sent to your Cherry-phone. The lady behind the counter handed you a keycard and showed you where the elevators were.

On your ride up, you took several deep breaths to even make it out of the elevator alive. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror inside the cabin. You had no make-up on and your hair was put back in a big hair clip. “What the hell did you get yourself into?”, you asked your reflection.

With a DING the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened on the third floor. You walked down the long hallway until you got to room 306. You needed to prepare the room and get into your SweetCherry attire.

You put your big bag on the bed and texted Ana the room number. Then you got to work.

From said bag, you pulled out the set of lingerie for tonight and a silk robe, a smaller bag containing a variety of toys you might need and a bag containing your make-up.

You carried the lingerie and toiletries bag to the bathroom and sat everything up before you came back out. You took the blanket off the bed and draped it over the pillows behind you.

You grabbed a white towel from the bathroom and placed it on the bed. There, you arranged several toys. You brought a few to have some options. You didn’t know what he would want to see, but you were open for requests.

You grabbed the big chair from the corner and placed it in front of the bed, a few feet away from the edge of the mattress. Just enough to be out of his reach, so he couldn’t actually touch you. You sat in it to check if it was placed correctly. And then it hit you. This would be the view he would have when you performed for him. You shivered for a moment and jumped out of the chair again.

You really needed to get into your SweetCherry head space or you would flee this room screaming.

You had already showered at home, but you washed the important parts again before you put on some deodorant and perfume. You slipped into a matching set of magenta-colored lingerie and put on your silk robe.

You framed your eyes with black eyeliner and a little smokey eye. By now, you’ve gotten really good with putting on make-up besides having had no experience before. You had curled your hair into big waves and a big hair clip was holding it all up. You removed it and let your hair fall onto your shoulders and back. You fluffed it up and ran your fingers through the strands.

And as a finishing touch, you put on your signature red lipstick. You smacked your lips together, bit on a tissue to remove the surplus of red color and wiped at the corners of your mouth. As you looked at yourself in the mirror, you immediately straightened your back. You weren’t Y/N anymore, you were SweetCherry now. A sexy, elegant temptress.

You collected your things and stuffed them back into your oversized bag before you stored it in the closet. You took a deep breath as you felt your nerves taking over.

You drew the curtains, making the room even darker. You turned on the bedside lamps to check how bright they were. It was actually quite dim, perfect as background lighting.

“Come on, Y/N, you don’t need to be nervous. He saw the show, he liked what he saw, otherwise he wouldn’t have tracked you down and asked you for a live show”, you reassured yourself as your first thought was that you weren’t good enough to take that much money from him.

But then, you got nervous at the thought of who would come through this door, you checked your phone, in fifteen minutes. You hoped he wasn’t too creepy or super old. You shivered as you thought of some old, sleezy, Wallstreet-kinda guy watching you with a drink in his hand and a cigar in the other.

Okay, stop it!, you admonished yourself. Don’t freak out before you know who it is. If he really wanted to kill you, he wouldn’t have picked such a nice hotel in the Central London.

You walked up and down the bedroom, shaking your hands as if it was possible to get rid of your nerves like that. You walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror again.

“You’re SweetCherry, you got this”, you pointed at yourself through the mirror. “You have done plenty of shows and quite some people are watching it every week. You’re good at what you do”, you continued and held serious eye-contact with yourself.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw a box of tissues on the sink. You didn’t think to bring some yourself and since usually you didn’t need to worry about the receiving end of your show, you didn’t really think about what he would need when he was watching you. You grabbed the box and placed it on the little table you pulled next to the chair.

You walked back to the entrance of the bedroom and checked your set up again. Looks doable, you thought to yourself and tried to look at it as work. Because that’s what it was. You provided a service which you would get paid for. Maybe if you said it over and over again, you might even believe it yourself. “Ugh”, you groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose.

God, you felt like a prostitute!

You walked back into the bathroom and fixed your lipstick for what felt like the hundredth time when you heard a knock on the door. Right on time, you thought to yourself. He was very punctual.

You adjusted the collar of your silk robe in the bathroom mirror before you slipped into the high heels you had brought. You walked over to the hotel room door, your knees shaking with every step. The dull clicking of your heels resounding from the carpeted floor.

This was it. When you opened that door, there was no turning back. You didn’t know what might happen, this could all be a very stupid, very deadly mistake. But it also could be the start of a very lucrative side-job.

You took a deep breath and put your hand on the door handle. You swallowed down the lump in your throat and put on, what you hoped was, a seductive smile before you opened the door.

Henry stepped out of the elevator on the third floor. He felt his nerves fluttering with every step down the long hotel hallway. Although it has been his idea, he felt like it was a stupid one. He stopped in his tracks and chewed on his bottom lip as he was thinking it over.

No, this was stupid, he couldn’t do it. He would have to call and cancel it. He would apologize and wire the money anyways as an apology for your troubles.

He reached inside his pocket and grabbed his burner phone. His fingers wandered over the screen, going into the text chain…but his fingers just wouldn’t type the message.

Henry leaned against the hallway wall and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. As soon as he did, he saw your face, how your eyes stared into the camera and straight into his soul. He was pretty much obsessed with you and the mystery surrounding you.

When he opened his eyes again, he knew he had to do it. Just one time. It would be like getting it out of his system.

When he would be able to demystify you, seeing for himself that you were just another human being, not some sexy, out-of-this-world-goddess that was occupying his mind day and night, he might be finally able to get over you and get on with his life.

He pushed himself off the wall and kept on walking down the hall. “Just this one time”, he mumbled to himself.

When he finally reached room 306, he took another deep breath and then reached out to knock on the door.

When the door was opened and he was finally able to take a first look at you in real life, taking in your eyes and your famous red lips that were curled up into a sexy smile, he knew that demystifying you was the least of his problems.

“Hello Stud-d”, you said and tripped over the last syllable as you noticed the handsome man in front of you. A smile appeared on his face. “Hello”, he said and his voice was deep and smooth. You were pleasantly surprised. To say you had expected someone different would be the understatement of the century.

When you managed to snap yourself out of your trance, you noticed how his eyes shot between your eyes and your lips. Your red lips. Right, you were SweetCherry right now, not Y/N. You straightened your back and looked at him as confidently as possible.

“Come in”, you said with a flirtatious smile and stepped aside. When the man walked past you, you noticed how tall he was with broad shoulders. He wandered further into the hotel room while you closed the door. When you turned around, you found him standing in the middle of the bedroom, not really knowing what to do

He was very handsome and sexy. His shy behavior was really cute. Never in a million years would you have thought that someone like him needed to pay for anything sexual. Not that you would sleep with him…but you could imagine that every other girl would gladly put on a show for him and probably even pay him to watch.

“I’d like to deal with the financial aspect up front if you don’t mind”, you said when you came into the room and stopped a few steps away from him. “Oh, of course”, he said and nodded with a serious face as he reached around and pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his pants. He took out a few bank notes, counted them and handed it over to you. “Thank you”, you said and reached out to grab the money from his hand. When your hand closed around the paper, your fingers touched for a mere second. When you felt his warm skin beneath your fingertips, the hairs on your neck pricked up.

You tried to play over it when you pulled your hand back and counted the money again. When you had checked that it was the sum you had previously agreed on, you walked over to the closet and put it in your weekend-bag. Before you turned back around, you took another deep breath to calm your nerves. Fake it ‘till you make it, Ana would say. SweetCherry wasn’t shy. SweetCherry wasn’t afraid to show what she had to offer. And SweetCherry definitely wasn’t afraid to speak up.

“Just to manage expectations here, uhm, this is my first one-on-one session”, you told him when you turned around again and motioned between the two of you, making sure to maintain a safe distance. “So, I’m your first?”, he asked with a playful grin and had you both chuckling. It released some of the tension that had built up in the room. “Yes, you could say that”, you confessed and blushed a little bit under his view.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t make it nice for you…or not so nice. Whatever you prefer”, you said and even shot him a wink at the end. Not bad, you thought to yourself, cheering yourself on, on the inside.

You cheered even more internally when you saw that your comment made him blush a little bit. It built up your confidence immensely to make a man like him blush just by using your words…for now.

“Do you want me to do something particular, something special…”, you asked him. “Do what you normally do. Just…do your thing, I guess”, he shrugged his shoulders and at that moment you realized that he was equally nervous about this as you were. And that, for some reason, calmed you down. You realized that you had the upper hand here.

“Okay then, sit down, get comfortable and we’ll…start the show”, you said to him, motioning at the chair in front of the bed. Your voice got smoother with every word. You had completely arrived in your SweetCherry mode. “If you’re okay with that, I will play some music”, you told him and held up your Bluetooth speaker. “Music sounds good, yeah”, he nodded, took off his coat and draped it over the backrest of the chair.

He sat down across from the bed. Even sitting down, he looked massive. He was wearing a button down, dark shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn’t look like a Wallstreet-kinda-guy. You could cross at least one of your fears off the list.

As you connected your phone to the speaker and pushed some buttons on it, you inspected the man further out of the corner of your eye. He didn’t look sleezy or somewhat creepy. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad you had made it out to be.

You sat the phone and the speaker down on the nightstand and started the playlist you had created for tonight. It lasted exactly one hour and you knew what the last song was, signaling you to wrap it up.

The show started as soon as you pressed play.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Your first live show for a stranger…alone in a hotel room. Isn’t this how “how she got murdered” stories start? You just have to channel your inner SweetCherry as the exterior was already prepared and give this guy the best show he has ever seen…

The show started as soon as you pressed play.

You walked over to the front end of the bed and undid the belt of your silk robe, your back facing the man in the chair. You pushed the soft material off your shoulders, letting it pool by your feet. You stepped out of your heels and crawled onto the bed, turned around and knelt in the middle, now facing the man. You could see him swallowing. His eyes scanned your whole body, taking in every inch of exposed skin.

“What should I call you, stud?”, you asked him with a low voice, focusing his attention back to your face. “I-I think we can keep the stud”, he said and cleared his throat. “Okay, stud, you can all me Cherry”, you said and winked at him again. He didn’t want to reveal his real name either. You couldn’t blame him.

Your hands ran over your thighs while you held eye contact with him. Your hips started swaying to the rhythm of the music.

You tried to hold the eye contact but it was almost too intense for you. Directly looking at him, really acknowledging that he was here, watching you, got you nervous again.

You looked down at your hands, following your fingers up your stomach with your eyes and watched them as they ran along the edges of your bra-cups.

You hooked your fingers into the straps of your bra and looked up at him as you pushed them off your shoulders. You could see him swallowing, his eyes fixed on your fingers running down your arms. Unintentionally, you licked your lips at the sight of him.

You slipped your arms out of the straps and reached behind to unclasp your bra. You held it up with your hand on the front, teasing him. Both of your hands came up to cup your breasts over your bra, your fingers hooking into the cups before you slowly pulled it down, revealing your naked breasts to him. You bit down on your bottom lip as the lace material scraped over your skin. Your nipples were already hard as the air hit them.

You let your bra dangle on your left index finger as you held it over the edge of the bed before you just let it fall on the ground, close to his feet. Your hands came up again to squeeze your breasts. You pushed them up and squeezed them together, showing him how big they were. Your hard nipples peaked out between your fingers. You moved your hands, running them up your neck, your fingers caressing your skin.

You bent down, getting on all fours and moved over to where your toys were. You reached forward and ran your fingers over all your toys, looking up at the guy. You grabbed your first toy, trying to make it look random. It was a long but narrow dildo.

You grabbed it and moved back into the middle of the bed, kneeling in front of your spectator. You held it up to your face and ran your tongue all the way up to the top. You swirled your tongue around the tip and ran it over your lips. You kissed it up and down, worshipping it before you closed your red lips around it and pushed it inside your mouth. You moaned as you looked up and saw his gaze on you.

You started to pull it almost all the way out before you pushed it back in, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked on it. Your free hand came up to squeeze your breast and pinch your nipple which made you moan. Your hips were circling, grinding down on nothing but the air between your legs.

You pulled the dildo from your mouth and crawled to the edge of the bed before you lay down on your stomach, your legs bent up at the knees. You put the dildo in front of your face, having it stand up on the mattress. You licked your lips before your closed them on the dildo again.

It was hard to have eye contact with him as his eyes darted between the dildo in front of you, your lips and your eyes as you moved your head down and swallowed the whole thing. When you came back up, your drool was dripping down the shaft. With your middle finger, you caught the drop, wiped it off and sucked it off your finger. You heard him exhaling loudly at the sight of it.

Henry shifted in his seat, his pants getting dangerously tight. His hands gripped the armrests of the chair tightly as he watched you sucking on your finger right in front of him. You were so close but he still couldn’t touch you, wasn’t allowed to.

“You look a little uncomfortable there and I want you to feel good, stud”, you said and propped up on your elbows. “What do you normally do when you watch me?”, you asked him with a smooth voice. Your fingers still played with the shaft of the dildo, moving up and down on it. Henry swallowed hard before he answered. “I jerk off”, he answered, his voice raspy and dripping with lust.

“It’s just you and me here. I want you to let go and enjoy the show in every way possible”, you told him. He swallowed again. He watched your red lips move as you talked to him, almost missing what you said next. “I want you to jerk off of for me, stud”, you said and shot him a dirty grin. “Let me see what I do to you”, you added and ran your tongue from base to tip of the dildo.

With shaky fingers, Henry opened the zipper of his jeans. He felt like he was about to explode. He reached into his underwear and pulled his hard cock out. When he looked up again, he saw you looking at the big cock in his hand, licking your lips. It took you a second to get your eyes to look back up at his face again. Henry noticed a hint of a smile appearing on your lips.

You ran your tongue along the shaft of the dildo, circling your tongue around the tip. “Mhm, you taste so good, stud”, you said and looked at him. Henry spat in his hand before he closed his fingers around his shaft. His hand ran up his length, wiping the precum off his tip with his thumb and back down again.

You almost couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw what that guy pulled out of his pants. Your mouth started watering just by looking at it. The dildo in front of you didn’t even come close to what he had to offer. You had to snap yourself out of your stare and looked back up at his face as you licked the dildo up and down, getting it nice and wet.

“Mhm, you taste so good, stud”, you murmured as you locked eyes with him again. You let the dildo glide into your mouth, closing the lips at the bottom and hollowing your cheeks as you moved back up again. He started to move his hand up and down his length in the same rhythm as you worked the dildo with your mouth. You could hear him grunting as his hand sped up, watching you, following your every move with his eyes.

You rolled over onto your back and scooted a little forward, just enough that you were able to bend your head off the edge off the bed. “I want to taste all of you, stud. I want to feel your cock deep down my throat”, you said before you pushed the dildo into your mouth as far as you could manage, making yourself gag on purpose.

“Oh fuck, yes, I want to feel your cum at the back of my throat. I want to taste you. I want all of your cum”, you said and pushed the dildo back in, face-fucking yourself with it. You moaned louder with every push forward.

You could hear heavy breathing and grunting from behind you and it turned you on. It turned you on so much that it got you all worked up as you thrusted the dildo deep into your mouth. You felt the need to touch yourself between your legs. You could feel yourself getting wet just by listening to him moaning. When you stretched your neck a little further, you could see him upside-down, jerking himself off.

You adjusted your moans and the speed of your movements to the sounds behind you. Only a few moments later, you saw and heard him coming. “Fuck”, he pressed out between clenched teeth as the cum spurted out of him and over his hand.

He quickly grabbed a few tissues from the box next to him and wiped the cum off his hand before he could get it on his pants.

You pulled the dildo from your mouth and sat up. You couldn’t hide a satisfied smile while your back was facing him. But you quickly composed yourself again.

“Mhm, that was so good”, you purred and licked your drool off the dildo like it was his cum before you put it back on the towel. You definitely didn’t expect to watch someone watching you be such a turn on for you. Of course, you knew that people were watching your livestreams, but to actually see the person, hearing him and watching him get off just by watching you was an incredible feeling. Or maybe it was just him.

“Do you need a little break or should I continue?”, you asked him, not really knowing how to behave in these sorts of situations. According to the song in your playlist that was playing right now, you were only at about the half-point of your show.

“P-Please, continue”, he said and sounded breathless. His voice was even raspier and deeper than before. It gave you goosebumps all over your body and had you clenching your thighs together.

You lay down on your back and scooted down to the end of the bed until your ass almost hit the edge of the mattress. You kept your legs closed on purpose to drag it out a little, teasing him again. You put your legs straight up in the air, running your hands along the back of your thighs, lightly scratching your skin with your fingernails. You hummed at the sensation.

You moved your hands up along the back of your legs as far as your arms could reach before they came to the front of your legs again. You slowly pushed your legs apart while your fingers travelled down on the inside of your thighs, down to your crotch.

You closed your legs again and hooked you fingers into the waistband of your panties. You pulled them from under your ass and slowly pushed them up your legs until you couldn’t reach any further. Only then, you bent your knees and pulled the fabric off your legs. You threw it towards the guy, making it land somewhere close to your bra. A playful smile appearing on your lips as his eyes looked down at your underwear on the floor and back up to you, now completely naked on the bed in front of him.

You raised your legs straight into the air again, pushing them apart once more, presenting him your glistening core. You let your fingers run along the outside of your pussy, framing it for him. “Look how wet you make me, stud. I can still feel your cock at the back of my throat”, you told him with a low, seductive voice as you pulled the folds of your pussy slightly apart. You could hear him taking a deep breath as he watched you.

You ran your fingers through your folds as you brought your legs down, pushing your heels into the mattress. Your knees were spread far apart as you pushed two fingers inside you, moving them in and out slowly. When you pulled them out again, they were covered in your juices.

You brought them up to your lips and licked them clean. You did all of that while keeping the eye contact as much as possible. His gaze was fixed on you, hypnotized by your movements. His eyes were piercing blue even in the dim light of the hotel room.

“I think I need a little more than just my fingers”, you purred and sat up, your legs hanging off the edge of the bed. You reached over and grabbed a bigger vibrator. It was shaped like an actual penis with a mushroom head and a vein running down the middle of it. Your finger hovered over the ON-button, but you felt like you wouldn’t need any extra sensation tonight to give him the impression of pure ecstasy on your part.

You licked the cock up and down, getting it wet. Your tongue circled the tip before you let it slide inside your mouth. The man across from you reached down and started to stroke his cock again.

With a dirty smile on your plump lips, you lay back down again and pulled your feet up, heels digging into the mattress.

You brought the vibrator down to your center, running the head through your folds, covering it in your juices. “I can’t wait to have your cock inside of me, stud. I need it so badly”, you moaned and aligned the toy with your entrance.

When you pushed the vibrator inside you, you were so wet already that you didn’t need any of the lube you brought. You gasped at the feeling when the head stretched your entrance, sliding all the way inside. “Oh fuck”, you breathed out as it bottomed out inside you. “So good…oh god, you fill me so good, stud”, you moaned and looked up at him.

You found the guy stroking his full erect cock with a firm grip, precum leaking from his tip already. And again, you were impressed by the sheer size he was holding in his hand. You started moving the vibrator inside you, your eyes fixed on his cock. You mirrored the speed of his hand with yours.

Your walls started to tighten around the silicon cock and for the first time since you started doing any of your shows, you were about to cum. No pretending, no acting. You were literally about to have an actual orgasm in front of a stranger.

“Oh yes, fuck me. Harder, oh, harder, stud”, you panted and thrusted the vibrator into your wet pussy. You felt a tingling sensation running up your spine, coiling in your stomach. “Oh shit”, you hissed in surprise.

You pulled your legs in towards your body, spreading them as far as you could, opening you up so you could thrust inside deeper. You hooked your left arm under your left knee, pulling it back and keeping you open as you pushed the vibrator deep into your pussy with rapid motions.

Between your own panting, you could hear his heavy breathing and the sound of him fapping to your performance. He was going just as fast as you were.

You felt your orgasm approaching fast. So fast, in fact, that it caught you by surprise and you didn’t have the chance to hold back.

“Oh god, yes! I’m coming, I’m coming”, you screamed out and arched your back off the bed. Your legs were shaking as your orgasm rushed through you. You could hear your own heart beat in your ears.

Like a fading sound in the background, you heard grunts and growls and just as you managed to look up, you saw his cum spurting out and running down his fingers. Your eyes met. Both of you trying to catch your breath.

You let your head fall back onto the mattress again. What the hell just happened?

You vaguely noticed how the last song of your playlist just ended, concluding your hour. This guy really was punctual in every way.

You pulled the vibrator out of you and placed it back on the towel. You crawled off the bed and collected your silk robe from the floor to put it on, hiding your naked body from his eyes.

“Your time is up, stud. I hope, you had a good time”, you said as you sat down on the edge of the bed right across from him. Your eyes went down to the cum stains on his jeans and a satisfied grin appeared on your lips. Looks like a happy customer to me, you thought.

Now that it was over, it didn’t seem so bad in retrospect. It would probably help you to improve your shows as you now had a better picture of what the men were doing when they watched you. You would have to lie if you said his sounds in particular didn’t turn you on.

In previous texts, he had always told you that he just wanted to see you once in person and experience your show live. Now that that was sorted, you could go back to being the naughty little cam-girl by night and the hard-working grey mouse by day. So, everything back to normal.

“Please tell me we can do this again”, you heard him asking in a breathless voice.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry have to process your first encounter on your individual ways home. The next day, your live show is fueled by memories of your last night with him…

Henry took a deep breath as he stepped out of the hotel. He turned to his left and started walking. So, that was SweetCherry…, he thought to himself and a little smile tugged on the corners of his lips. It was surreal to see her in front of him all of a sudden, no computer screen between them. She was tinier than he had imagined, but even sexier in person.

Henry stopped at a traffic light, pushing the button to cross the road. He still had your perfume in his nose. When he closed his eyes for a moment, he immediately saw how your red lips closed around the dildo in your hand. And how your eyes were fixed on his when you took it further into your mouth…

Henry felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and for a split second, he thought it might be you. But then he realized it was his regular phone. And the name PETER could be read across the screen. Henry sighed. He didn’t want to talk to him right now, but he knew Peter would not leave him alone until he had some information about tonight’s meeting. Very reluctantly, Henry accepted the call and held the phone against his ear.

“How was it, Cavill?”, he heard on the other end of the line. “Good”, was Henry’s short answer. “Just good? Was it at least worth the money?”, Peter asked and sounded disappointed. “Definitely worth the money. What more do you want to know? I’m not giving you any details”, Henry said and checked the street before he crossed it.

“Come on, Henners. Really, nothing?”, his friend teased him, trying to get him to reveal anything. “Nope, nothing”, Henry chuckled. He thought about taking a taxi, but he needed to walk a few blocks, trying to get the adrenalin out of his system. His coat was just about long enough to cover the cum stains on his jeans. He had never experienced something like what just went down in that hotel room.

“Can you at least recommend her? Maybe I’ll try that Cherry-girl for a change”, Peter’s words made Henry’s hair in his neck stand up. “Absolutely not”, Henry said with in a harsh voice, his free hand clenched into a fist. Just the thought that another guy, but especially Peter, could experience anything like that with you in a hotel room like he just did…

“Woah, alright. I got it. She’s yours. Henry Cavill’s private sex show. No problemo, amigo”, Peter laughed in a dirty way at the other end of the call. Sometimes Henry asked himself why he was even friends with that guy.

“Wanna go for a pint? It’s still early”, Peter asked him, but Henry wasn’t in the mood to be surrounded by people right now, especially not by Peter. “Another time maybe”, he declined. “Alright. Without you, I have all the hot birds to myself anyway”, Peter mentioned and laughed again. “Have fun”, Henry said and shook his head before he hung up.

You breathed in the fresh air as you quickly brought one step after the other between you and the hotel. A part of you still couldn’t believe that this actually just happened. And a very little but still present part in the back of your head wished it never stopped.

You felt your phone ringing in the pocket of your coat. You pulled it out and accepted the call after you saw that it was Ana. “Are you murdered yet?”, was the first thing she asked. “Yes. I’m dead. Corpses are famous for answering phone calls”, you joked and rolled your eyes. “You didn’t text as promised when it was over. That was almost an hour ago. I was worried”, she scolded you. “I know, I’m sorry. I had to take a shower, get dressed and clean up the room before I could leave”, you told her and pushed the big bag up on your shoulder as it was getting heavier with every step.

“Clean up? What the hell did you guys do in there?”, Ana asked irritated but intrigued. “Nothing! I just did my show and had to rearrange the room a little bit. The maid doesn’t need to know what went on in there”, you told your friend and walked around a corner.

“How was he? Was it an old man or someone really young? Was he gross? Did he try anything? Did he pay?”, your friend’s questions rained down on you. “He was nice. Surprisingly good looking actually. Paid right up front when I asked him to”, you lowered your voice at the last part. You didn’t want people who were passing you on the street to hear what you were talking about.

“Well, sounds great. Now, it’s behind you and you can go back to your shows”, Ana mentioned. “Ah-ha”, you mumbled. “It IS over, right?”, Anna followed up. You were silent for a moment, chewing on your bottom lip.

“He asked for a second show”, you finally told her. “And what did you say?”, your friend immediately asked. “That I would let him know”, you answered. “Why? Was it so bad?”, she asked further. “No, it was nice. Really nice, actually”, you confessed to her. “Then what’s the problem?”, she was now fully interrogating you. “I don’t know”, you said and it was true. You didn’t know how you felt about this evening.

“Okay, I need WAY more information than that. Where are you right now?”, Ana asked and sounded excited. “I’m on my way home, just got out of the hotel”, you told her and stopped at a red stop light. “Come to my flat, I’m home. Wine is in the fridge”, she told you and hung up before you could say anything.

Part of you wanted to go home and be alone with your feelings. But a bigger part of you wanted to talk about what just happened, what you had experienced. And that part moved your feet towards Ana’s flat.

When you woke up the next morning, you found mind wandering directly to him. How his eyes were fixed on you the whole time. His gaze was so intense that you felt like you had a sunburn on your skin. You couldn’t believe that the live show had just been a little over 12 hours ago. It almost felt like a lifetime had passed since.

You couldn’t say if you felt different than before. In a way you did, but also didn’t. Last night changed something in you, you didn’t know if it was for the better or worse. But you felt like another part of your innocence had been taken.

When you closed your eyes, you could hear his moans like a fading echo. You bit down on your bottom lip, goosebumps spreading all over your skin.

Like it was belonging to someone else, your hand moved under your blanket and down between your legs. Your fingers grazed your center over your panties, muscles tightening at the sensation.

You felt a moan creeping up your throat. You licked your lips with your eyes closed as images of his big cock flashed through your mind. You didn’t want to but you couldn’t help but imagining what it would feel like to run your tongue along his shaft and tasting his precum. Would you even be able to fit him in your mouth?

The ringing of your phone ripped you out of your daydreaming. With a huff, you pulled your hand out from under the blanket and leaned over to your nightstand to grab it. Your Mother. What a mood-kill.

“Hey mum”, you answered it as you pulled back the blanket. You swung your legs over the edge and got up.

You put the finishing touches on your make-up and turned off the lights of your bathroom. You had already prepared your bedroom for tonight’s livestream. Due to the small size of your flat, you had no other place to do it, but you’ve gotten used to it by now.

This time you wore cherry-red underwear matching your lipstick. Your eyes were framed with thick eyeliner and covered in dark-grey eyeshadow. You kneeled on the sheet-covered bed and put on a headband with little devil’s horns on it that you got last Halloween. Your little gimmick for tonight.

You took a deep breath before you put on a sexy smile and turned on the camera of your laptop. Right on time.

“Hello stud. You must have been very, very bad this week. Otherwise you would not have been sent to hell”, you purred into the camera. “Oh, it’s so hot down here”, you said playfully innocent and fanning yourself with your hand. “There’s no way I can keep all of these clothes on me for long tonight”, you told your invisible audience and winked into the camera.

“Now, let’s talk about your punishment”, you said and reached for a little whip that was placed out of frame until now. You tightened your grip around the bottom end and slapped your other hand. You hissed at the little pain in the palm of your hand, overacting for the camera.

While you talked about what you would do to your stud, always trying to make it seem like you were only talking and doing your show for just one person, you twisted and turned on your bed, presenting your body in all angles. You started to undress by removing your bra first. It reminded you of last night’s performance and it brought you back to him again. Was he watching right now? Did he like what you were doing tonight?

When you looked into the camera, you imagined him sitting at his computer, watching you. Was his hand around his cock again? Was he hard for you?

“Are you hard for me?”, you said out loud unintentionally. You were playing with a black dildo in your hands, running it along your lips. You kissed the tip, your eyes glued to the camera. Images of him running his hand up and down his shaft appeared in front of your eyes and you moaned.

You continued your show and started to push the dildo in and out of your pussy. You played your role as always. You moaned and sighed, you cursed under your breath and cried out when you pushed the dildo inside you over and over again.

And all this time, you imagined him staring at you while jerking off. Just like you had witnessed last night.

“Oh fuck, stud, yes. YES!”, you cried out as you faked your orgasm at the end of your livestream. You were close, but you didn’t actually come. You were missing something to really push you over the edge. You missed his eyes on you.

Henry gripped the edge of his desk as he came the same time as you did in your livestream. Now that he had met you, that he knew what you sounded like when you were just a few feet away from him…his orgasm hadn’t been as intense as last night, but definitely much better than all the other times he had jerked off to your videos and livestreams in front of his computer.

Just as he cleaned himself up, he somehow, for the first time, realized that dozens of men if not hundreds were doing the same thing right now after they had watched SweetCherry’s livestream. And a weird feeling spread in his chest. He was jealous. He wanted you all to himself.

He got a bit frightened when he realized what he had just thought. He started to sound like a psycho. The buzzing of his burner phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He threw the tissue into the bin under the table and reached for the phone.

“Okay, I’ll do another show for you”, you wrote and sent it off. Even if you tried, you couldn’t deny yourself that you wanted to see him again. Hear him again. And the money was nice as well.

“Thank you”, came his immediate answer. You smiled. His politeness in that matter surprised you every time. “Same time, same place?”, you asked further. “I’ll arrange it. Same name like last time”, he texted you back and just like that you would see him again.


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your second live session with Henry and he asks you to make this a regular thing.  
> When you are jogging with your friend Ana to clear your head, you run into someone you didn’t expect to meet in the real world...

Exactly a week after your first meeting, you found yourself in the same hotel and the exact same room. Room 306. You wondered if he had asked specifically for this room when he made the reservation.

You arranged everything the same way, only your outfit was different and you brought a bigger dildo to suck on to match his size. Or at least, come close. This time you opted for an all-white bra, panties and stockings. After your little devil-roleplay in your last livestream, you felt like you needed to switch it up. But you kept your make-up equally dramatic as the last time. It was still a mask you wore to become SweetCherry, a way to help you get into character, but also a protection mechanism.

He was right on time. Again. This time, you didn’t even have to ask him for the money. As soon as he got into the room, he took out his wallet and gave it to you before he sat down. He only asked for a towel this time as his pants hadn’t come out that well the last time. You tried your best to hide a smirk when you got it for him.

“Did you watch my livestream last Sunday?”, you asked as you handed him the towel and then walked over to the nightstand where the speaker and your phone waited with the playlist. “Yes”, he said and his tone made you shiver. “Did you like it?”, you looked over your shoulder with a flirty smile. Normally, you didn’t get the chance to get actual feedback from your “customers”. Only by the amounts of tips they left after or during the video, you could make assumptions on how much they liked it.

“Very much”, he replied. “I hope you don’t mind that I went with the ‘little angel’ option for tonight”, you told him and felt a bit nervous that he might be disappointed. You saw him swallowing hard as you turned around and opened your silk robe for a moment to show him your all-white outfit. “I-It’s perfect”, he said when he remembered that you had asked him a question. He even looked a bit startled. You grinned to yourself as you turned away from him to start your playlist.

Just as you pressed play and started the show, the energy in the room was the same as last time. You felt like you could grab the tension between you with your hands. You kept your silk robe on while you climbed onto the bed, playing a little coy with the “innocent girl”-look you were going for tonight.

He didn’t seem as nervous like last time, but just as excited. And you had to admit, you were excited as well. All week, you were looking forward to seeing him again, but most of all, hearing him again.

His gaze on you felt so hot when you slowly let the robe slip off your shoulders that you felt like it was burning the material off you.

Every moan of him, every hiss and grunt hit a spot deep inside of you. You wanted him to feel as good as possible. You tried to anticipate what he wanted to see and how fast and hard or slow and gentle you should work yourself to give him the most amount of pleasure. You wanted to please him. Not just as a customer of SweetCherry. You wanted to please THIS man in front of you.

For a few moments throughout your show, you even forgot about the money he had given you to do all these things. You wanted to do them rather than having to do them. And again, you actually came when you helped him chase his second orgasm of your session.

“How about we make this a regular thing?”, he asked when he suddenly turned around. He was on his way out and you accompanied him to the door. You were a bit startled and almost ran into him. God, he was so tall!

“Really?”, you asked surprised. “But that’s a lot of money”, you reminded him. A soft smile appeared on his lips like he was amused that you cared about his financial security. “I can handle it”, he reassured you with a wink. You blushed as you looked at him. For a second, your positions had changed and now he was in control. In control over you. And you felt like you could melt at his feet right this moment.

You snapped yourself out of it and reminded yourself that you were SweetCherry right now.

“Alright, if you can handle it…”, you said and gave him a cocky grin. “I’ll see you next week”, you added and crossed your arms in front of your body to keep yourself from touching him. You haven’t been that close to him before like right here at the door.

He presented you with a bright, happy smile before he put his hand on the door handle. “See you next week”, he repeated your words and finally walked through the door.

You closed it behind him and leaned against the wooden front with your forehead. “Mhmmm”, you grunted out loud. This guy would be the death of you!

The next morning, you decided to go for a run to clear your head. Your sessions with him had started to drain you more than you thought. Everything with him was so intense and he wasn’t even touching you. God knows you had thought about what it would be like if he did. You would probably go up in flames.

You had convinced Ana to join you on your run and picked her up at her flat before you ran to Hyde Park together. You were a little out of practice and panted heavily as you jogged down the asphalted path.

Ana’s condition was way better and so she just talked and talked, telling you about her week while you just silently died next to her.

Your gaze wandered over the people around you to distract yourself from your burning lunges. Your eyes got caught on a slightly familiar face a few yards away from you. You were only able to see his profile at first, but then he turned his head to call for someone. A big black and white dog came running at him and suddenly you realized who he was.

The man from your hotel room meetings.

Your breath got stuck in your throat and a breathless yelp escaped your lips as you jumped behind a set of bushes right next to you.

Ana was still talking to you and didn't realize at first that you weren’t running next to her anymore. "Y/N? Y/N!" Ana said and kept jogging in one place, turning around in circles to search for you. “Shh, don't say my name", you hissed at her from behind the bushes and motioned her to come back there as well.

You didn’t even think about the fact that he didn't know your real name and was also too far away to hear anything. “What the hell are you doing back there?”, Ana asked you confused and put her hands on her hips. Instead of an answer, you just pulled her behind the bushes and she crouched down next to you, not really knowing why. "What is going on with you? Do you have to pee?", Ana asked irritated. "No, shut up", you shushed her again.

"That’s him", you finally said and your eyes were glued to his back, not letting him out of your sight. "Who?”, Ana still didn’t understand what was going on. "You know. HIM. The live session guy", you loudly whispered to her, watching him walk around with his dog.

"Really? He's here?! Where?", Ana finally got what you were telling her and looked around the park. "Over there in the blue tank top and with that big black and white dog" you told her. You were too afraid to actually point at him.

It took Ana a few seconds to find him. She took a good look at him and then her eyes got big, really big. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" she basically screamed at you and clutched her fingers into your arm, her fingernails actually hurting you. “Ouch!”, you yelled out, but quickly closed your mouth again. “Are you kidding me!”, Ana stated again and turned her head towards you. "Oh my god, Ana! Shhhhhh”, you put your hand over her mouth to shut her up.

“Yes, that's him" you confirmed. Ana slapped your hand away from her face and pushed a sweaty strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you tell me you're putting on a show for a major celebrity?!", she almost screamed again and you lifted your hand, silently threatening to cover her mouth again.

"Inside voice”, you told her, well aware that you were hiding behind bushes in a public park. "Don't tell me you don't know who that is?!", she asked you with big eyes. You looked at her for a few moments, not blinking once. "I really don't", you said after you two just stared at each other. "That is Henry fucking Cavill. Superman! Charles Brandon! He was in the last Mission Impossible with Tom Cruise" she told you, almost unable to contain her excitement. You just looked at her confused.

“Jesus, Y/N, you really need to watch more TV or go to the cinema every once in a while. He was in the Tudors with Jonathan Rhys Meyer. He was also in Mission Impossible, but not the same one”, Ana kept on explaining to you. “Jonathan Rhys Meyer…wasn’t he in ‘Bend it like Beckham’?”, you asked her. “Geez, Y/N! That was ages ago! Was that the last movie you saw?”, she asked you sarcastically, but with a hint of honest concern.

“Ha-ha”, you said dryly. “No, I saw other movies. I’m just not good with names and I’ve been quite busy lately. That’s why I’m in this mess, remember?”, you hissed at her in a loud whisper like he might be able to hear you from so far away. Maybe with his Superman hearing.

“What mess? He hasn’t even seen you”, Ana motioned in his direction and pulled a face at you. “Yes, and we better make sure it stays that way”, you told her before you checked his position again. He had walked away even further, clearly heading in a different direction than you.

“Let’s go home. I need to study before I have my show tonight”, you said and carefully walked out of the bushes. “But we just started running”, Ana reminded you. “I don’t care. I just want to go back to my flat where I can’t run into him”, you confessed to your friend and started walking in the direction you were coming from. Ana had no choice but to follow you. You were silent on your whole way home.

You took a shower and changed into comfy clothes before you got your books and notes from the last class. You really wanted to get some work done before you had to get ready for your livestream, but you couldn’t concentrate. Your mind kept wandering back to him.

Just the thought of running into him outside of your hotel room bubble had your heart skipping a few beats. The pure possibility of having him see you without your SweetCherry attire gave you cold sweats. Even though you were sure he wouldn’t even recognize you without all the make-up, hair-do and lingerie.

Scenarios of how he would react if he saw the real you played in your head. They were all bad to say the least.

You didn’t want to, forbid yourself actually, but you ended up googling him. And what you found made your jaw drop.

Ana was right, he was a major celebrity. Now, you were even more confused as to why he needed to pay for anything sex-related. You felt your pulse racing and getting more and more intimidated by him.

You quickly closed your laptop. You shouldn’t do this anyway, it was none of your business. You already knew that he wasn’t dangerous, that’s all you really needed to know. And now you knew his name. Henry.

You felt like if you got sucked further into the vortex of the internet and started googling what kind of girlfriends he had or even has right now, it would make you so self-conscious that even SweetCherry-mode wasn’t enough to get you to do even one more show for him. And you really needed that money. That’s what this was and should be all about. Money.

On Thursday, before your next session, you heard your phone vibrating in your purse while you were at work. When you checked it, there were no new messages. Only then you realized, it was your Cherry-phone. You quickly grabbed it and put in the back pocket of your jeans before you hurried to the toilets.

You locked yourself into a cabin before you opened his message. Henry’s message. It was still strange to you that you knew his name, but he didn’t know you did.

“Can I make a request for our next meeting?”, you read and got a bit nervous. Your mind immediately went to the worst possible place even though you knew you didn’t need to worry with him.

“Sure. What is it?”, you typed back. You wanted to close the app and get back to work, but then you saw how the three little dots appeared at the bottom of the screen.

It felt like forever until his rather long message appeared in the little window and your mind started to come up with sick shit again while you waited. You reminded yourself to breath and read his message first before freaking out.

“Okay, this might sound a bit weird, but there is an outfit you wore in one of your earlier videos and I’d really like to see it in person…on your person. It’s a black one-piece, lace and with tiny bows on each side. I hope you know what I’m talking about”, you read and immediately knew which outfit he was describing.

You were kind of surprised he even knew the video. It was so old, one of your first videos, and looking back you were so inexperienced and, in your opinion, bad compared to your most recent performances.

“I know which one you mean. Let me see what I can do…”, you replied and added a wink-emoji.


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Henry for your third live session, wearing the outfit he had requested. It doesn’t take long for Henry to make another request…

“I know which one you mean. Let me see what I can do…”, Henry read your last message and a big smile appeared on his face. He was out drinking coffee at a little coffee shop around the corner from where he lived. He covered the little growled that worked its way up his chest with a cough and took a sip of his cup. He shifted in his seat as the memory of you in that particular outfit flooded his mind.

He knew he had a stupid grin on his face the whole time while he finished his coffee, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt like a little boy on Christmas and he couldn’t wait to see that special outfit on you in real life just a few feet away from him.

He literally counted the minutes until he sat back in that chair in what now had become your hotel room. Room 306.

He closely watched every single move of yours as you walked over to the nightstand to start the session’s playlist. Your body was still covered in that silk robe you wore every time you two met in this hotel room. That material would forever be attached to you in his mind. Even in his daily life, when he came across something made out of silk, he thought of you, of SweetCherry.

By now, he wasn’t able to see if you wore the outfit he had requested underneath. It took all of his strength not to get up and rip that silk robe off your body. His eyes scanned you from top to bottom, running over every silk-covered curve of yours.

With every session, he was looking forward to your meetings more and more. They were basically the highlight of his week. Henry didn’t know what that was saying about his life in general, but he didn’t care. This was something he never thought he would ever do and now he was sitting here for only the third time and couldn’t imagine his life without it anymore. Without you.

The first beats of the opening song of your playlist brought him back to the here and now. He watched you walk around the bed, coming to stand right in front of the bed just a few steps away, facing him, Henry’s eyes were glued to your hands as you undid the belt of your robe and shimmied the fabric off your shoulders, revealing two tiny little bows on the top of them. He licked his lips and gripped the armrests of the chair tighter as he watched the silk slowly flowing down your arms and eventually falling off your body, revealing to him the outfit of outfits. Well, at least in his book.

“Wow”, escaped his lips as he saw you in front of him. Your dark-framed eyes were focused on him as you stepped out of your black high heels, turned around and crawled onto the bed, shaking your ass lightly. He licked his lips as he directly looked at it, wondering what sound you would make if he slapped it. A growl made its way up his chest and he grinded his teeth to keep it in.

Your fingers moved up and down your body. Your hips swaying to the beat of the music. Your tongue darted out and licked your upper lip.

Your fingers travelled to the first tiny bow on your left hip and slowly pulled at the string until it was undone. A low moan escaped your lips and so did Henry’s.

His field of vision narrowed down until he had tunnel vision, only seeing your fingers as they undid bow after bow, always followed by sweet little whimpers and moans from you.

Henry felt the words coming up, even tasted them on his tongue. Before he could hold himself back, he blurted out, “Can I do it?”

“Can I do it?”, he asked and his voice sounded raspy. Halfway into undoing the bows and pulling on the little strings, Henry suddenly spoke up for the first time ever during your sessions.

“What?”, you asked ineloquently due to your surprise. “Can I undo the bows? I need to touch you”, he explained and he sounded like he was suffering over there in his seat.

Your eyes narrowed at him, thinking hard what you should do now. “Please, I need to touch you”, Henry pleaded. “That’s not what we agreed on”, you slowly said, your eyes dropping to his hands. Ever since your first session you wondered what his big hands would feel like on your skin. How hard he would squeeze your breasts and ass…

“I can give you more money”, he suggested. You opened your mouth to negate his request, but then you stopped. You remembered that he was a massive movie star. You saw his watch, his expensive clothes…he didn’t look like spending money was a problem for him. Unlike you, who was always short, even long before the end of the month.

“300 extra”, you stated, hoping he would not try negotiating with you about this. “Deal”, he immediately said and sat up straight. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out 300£. He put it on the table next to his chair and looked at you in anticipation of your next move.

Your eyes shot from the money to his eyes and back. You got off the bed and slowly walked over to him, swaying your hips with every move. You put your knee on the edge of the seat between his spread legs, your hands grabbing the backrest of the chair. You arched your back and pressed your front against his clothed chest. Your nipples got hard as you felt his body heat through his shirt and the front of your one-piece. His cologne filled your nose and you got dizzy for a second, he smelled so good.

You grabbed his hands and put them on your back. “You can touch me and kiss my skin”, you instructed him as you moved his hands down until they rested on your ass. “But no kisses on the mouth”, you added. That would be too intimate and tear down the last little boundary you had set up for your sessions.

You swallowed hard as his hands lightly squeezed your butt before they moved to your sides.

Henry started undoing the bows on each side after you had sat down on his knees, eagerly touching every inch of skin he exposed. His big hands were warm and a little rough on your heated skin. You felt goosebumps wherever he touched you. Just like in the video, you sighed or moaned with every string that was pulled like you couldn’t wait to get out of that lace prison. It was really hard not to say his real name as it lingered on your tongue.

When it came to the last two bows, one on each of your shoulders, you put your hands on his thighs, close to his crotch, to scoot closer to him. Your fingers accidentally brushed his growing bulge. You swallowed hard and a little whimper escaped your lips. You hurried to compose yourself again.

“Now the final two”, you purred at him and tried to play over the fact that you were turned on by him just as much as he was turned on by you.

His hands came up and pulled at the two bows at the same time. The top half of your one-piece fell down to pool at your hips. You stuck your chest out at him and watched how his eyes scanned your breasts.

You felt like you still needed to make up for the extra money and tried to remember every lap dance you had ever seen on TV.

You ran your hands down his clothed chest, feeling every muscle beneath it. You leaned forward and pressed your naked front against him. “Do you like that? Do I make you feel good, stud?”, you whispered at his ear.

“Henry”, he mumbled. “Sorry?”, you asked as you leaned back. It sounded like he was mumbling a name. “P-Please, call me Henry”, he said, a little louder this time. His voice sounded raspy and was dripping with lust. A small smile appeared on your lips. Sounds like he really liked what you were doing to him as he revealed his real name to you. This made you believe in your skills a little bit more and let you know that you were doing it right.

“Let’s get you a little more comfortable…Henry”, you said and looked at him from under your lashes as you undid the first three buttons of his shirt, revealing some dark chest hair. You let your finger run along the edge of the material, touching his skin lightly. You felt him taking a deep, shaky breath beneath you.

You got up and spread his legs before you turned around, your back facing him now. You stood between his legs, pushing his knees even further apart with your hands before you bent your knees a little bit and came back up with a body roll, sticking your ass in his direction and showing off your backside.

With swinging hips, you slowly sat down in his lap, putting your hands on his knees. You let them run up his thighs and you could feel how strong they were. You bit down on your bottom lip to suppress a moan. But then you remembered that you were putting on a show for him and were supposed to moan. Didn’t matter if it was real or not.

“Mhmm, Henry”, you sighed and slowly leaned back against his chest. Your hands ran from his thighs to your body, coming up your sides, over your breasts to your neck.

You felt his hard member beneath you, poking your ass. You arched your back off him and sat up. You reached forward and supported your weight on the armrests of the chair as you lifted your hips slightly. You started circling your hips over his crotch. His big bulge poking you hard. You swallowed at the feeling, closing your eyes for a second.

You leaned back again, resting your back against his chest and your head on his shoulder as you arched your back off him and back down with a body roll. You took his hands from the armrest and put them on your body. You moaned as his big hands touched your bare skin again. They started wandering over your body. At first, you had your hands on top of his, guiding him, but then you ran your hands up his arms and then dropped them to your sides, letting Henry do the work.

His hands wandered over your stomach and up to your breasts, squeezing them, pinching your nipples. You couldn’t remember any lap dance where so much touching from the man’s side was involved but he was paying for it. This was your own thing, you could make up your own rules. Also, his hands felt really good as they ran over your body. Who said you couldn’t like this too? At least a little bit…

His lips glided along the skin on your shoulder but he’s not actually kissing you. His hand wandered over your stomach, always stopping at the waistband of the bottom half of your one-piece. The need to have him touch you even further down shot through your body. At this point, you didn’t know if you could trust yourself to not do even more stupid things than you already did.

You got up and walked back to the bed. You grabbed the remote to one of the vibrators and walked the two steps back to Henry. You grabbed his right hand and placed it in it. You closed his fingers around it with your hand and ran the back of his hand along over your skin, from between your boobs over your stomach and down to where the fabric still covered your center.

“I want you to make me cum”, you said before you let go of his hand and got back to the bed. His skin tingled where you touched him. His own fingertips still beaming with the imprint of where he had felt your skin underneath them.

Before you crawled back on it, you bent down with straight legs, pulling the one-piece down with your hands. Your ass was facing him and Henry could see your core glistening as you pulled the fabric off your body. He sat up straighter in his chair, his erection pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans.

You crawled onto the mattress and turned towards him. You sat down, pulling your legs from under you. You reached forward and grabbed the pink vibrator from the towel next to you. You licked it up and down while keeping eye contact with Henry.

While he watched you licking and sucking on the cock-shaped vibrator, he unzipped his pants and freed his hard member. He spit in his hands and put his fingers around his shaft. God, he’s not gonna last long. He was about to burst when you were in his lap.

You lay down on your back, spreading your legs for Henry to see as you pushed the vibrator into your wet pussy. “Turn it on and show me how you would fuck me, Henry”, you purred at him. Another growl made its way up his chest and he let it out, showing you how much you turned him on.

Only a second later, Henry switched on the toy and felt the vibrations through the remote in his hand. It started as a slow pulsing sensation. You threw your head back and moaned loudly. As the vibrations started, Henry also started pumping his cock.

He turned it up a little and a whimper escaped your lips. Your hands came up to cup your breasts, squeezing them hard. Your hips started circling, looking for friction, but he was so far away. It took all of his willpower to not get up, pull that vibrator out of you and replace it with his own cock. But that wasn’t the deal you had made. He’d already gotten so much more than he ever hoped he would.

So instead, he just turned up the intensity of toy, watching how your back arched off the bed. His hand moved quickly up and down his hard cock. He could feel he didn’t have long. He pressed the volume button one more time. “Oh fuck, Henry”, you breathed out. Hearing you moan his name was all he ever wanted when he came up with these face-to-face meetings with you. And just when his name shot from your lips, his cum shot out of him and landed all over his hand and pants. But he didn’t care.

He turned the intensity of the vibrations down, but he didn’t turn it off. You hadn’t come yet and he would not let you go unsatisfied.

He quickly grabbed a few tissues from the box and wiped the cum off his hands and pants. A small smile appeared on his lips as he saw the neatly folded towel on the table next to him. He grabbed it and placed it in his lap. Off to round two.

Up on your elbows, you watched him from the bed as he cleaned himself up. There were still small vibrations coming from the toy in-between your legs. You hadn’t come yet, but you were close when he came. And from what it looked like, he wasn’t done with you. At least, you really hoped he wasn’t.

His eyes found yours and silently, he asked you if you were ready. You gave him a small nod and just a moment later felt the vibrations intensifying. “Oh god”, you moaned and threw your head back into the mattress.

Your hands found your breasts again, pinching your nipples. Little shockwaves ran right to your core. You were grinding your hips into nothing as you were desperately looking for some friction.

“Say my name again”, he ordered you from his chair. You looked over at him and found his intense gaze on you. The view that presented itself to you would forever be burned into your membrane.

Henry, sitting in his chair, in one hand he had the remote to the vibrator in your pussy, his other hand was firmly closed around his big, hard cock. He matched the intensity of the vibrations of how hard he stroked his cock.

“Fuck, Henry, make me cum. Please, make me cum”, you pleaded. You knew as soon as you had put that remote control in his hand, you had given him all the power in your session. And it turned you on so fucking much.

The vibrations in your core intensified yet again and you felt your walls clenching around the toy. Your hips circled all on their own, your fingers played with your nipples, sending extra sensations through your body.

“Cum for me, Cherry”, you heard him growl through gritted teeth and when he turned it up even more, your orgasm exploded in your core and washed all over your body. You screamed out as your pelvic muscles pushed so hard that it pushed the toy out of your pussy, making the mattress vibrate beneath you. Jolts of little spasms shook your body as you pressed your thighs together.

The sounds you heard from the chair signaled you that he was coming hard as well. You quickly turned around and watched him cum again for you…because of you.

“Fuck”, he pressed out as his hand moved quickly on his cock. Spurts of cum shot out of him and your tongue darted out, wanting to taste him.

“Oh Henry”, you moaned. Your hand reached out towards him, gripping the sheet at the end of the bed beneath it.


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boss Michael takes you to your first showing to really see what the job is all about. You are just there to observe which goes really well until a client’s friends pops up to check out the house. Because that friend is no less than Henry…

Today was a special day. Michael, one of the senior realtor agents of your office, took you to one of his showings. He was very supportive of you getting your realtor license and wanted to give you some on-the-job training today. You would just observe and assist him in the background.

You were really excited and woke up super early that day. You took a shower and spent what seemed forever in front of your closet to choose the perfect outfit for today.

You went through a few options, but in the end decided to wear a black pencil skirt and a simple white blouse. You put your hair up in a tight knot and applied some mascara, just to look alive.

You were in the office earlier than usual, going through the dossier of the property you were showing today. Michael picked you up at the front desk at 9 am and a colleague took over for you at the reception, answering phones and copying documents.

You two took a taxi to the nicer parts of the London suburbs. “I have to admit I’m nervous”, you told your boss as he unlocked the front door of the property. He held the door open for you and followed you inside.

“Don’t be, you’re gonna do great”, he gave you a reassuring smile. “Besides, you don’t really have to do anything”, he winked at you in a fatherly kind of way.

“I know, but it’s still exciting being out of the office and in the field”, you told him as you followed him through the entrance hall of the little town house. “In the field”, Michael chuckled to himself. “It was high time I took you to a showing. You should really know what you’re getting into”, he added and started to give you a little tour of the house before the first clients of the day would show up. It was an elder couple, probably in their late 50’s.

You followed them around as Michael showed them room by room, listing all the advantages of the house and telling them about the recent renovation. Your job was to walk behind them in a respectable distance, holding up the before-pictures of the house when needed.

It was almost noon when the last potential buyer of the house showed up. It was an upper-class gentleman, probably in his late 30’s, early 40’s. Michael had told you beforehand that he was looking for a house as him and his wife were planning on having kids and their current flat in the city wasn’t just cutting it anymore.

“Mr. Gallaghan, nice to see you again”, you heard Michael at the door, greeting the new client. You checked your reflection in the little mirror in the corridor and adjusted your hair before you joined them. “This is my assistant for the day, Ms. Y/L/N”, Michael introduced you. “And please, call me Rupert”, Mr. Gallaghan said to both of you. You shook hands and then Michael started the tour by going around the ground floor.

“A friend of mine would like to join us later if that’s alright? He is thinking of buying in this area as well. I told him he could jump on my appointment. I hope that’s no problem”, Rupert asked as you entered the living room.

You saw Michael’s face lighting up at the prospect of a new client for this area. It was a rather expensive neighborhood and the commission would be quite nice. You bit down on your bottom lip to hide the small chuckle.

When you arrived back at the door, ready to go upstairs, Rupert asked about the blueprints of the house as he was considering changing up the floorspace, maybe tearing down a wall or two to make the rooms bigger.

“Y/N, would you be a doll and grab the blueprints from the kitchen? They’re on the kitchen isle”, Michael asked you and you left them with a nod, hurrying towards the kitchen. You didn’t want to let them wait. You heard the two men talking as you looked for the blueprints in the dossier folder of the object.

“Ah, there he is”, you heard Rupert’s voice and the next second you also heard the front door opening. “I’m sorry I’m late. My last meeting went a little long”, another man’s voice made its way to your ear and the hairs on your neck stood up.

You recognized his voice before you heard his name. You would know his voice from a thousand by now. You felt like someone had taken all the oxygen, having problems filling your lunges with much needed air.

“Michael, this is my friend, Henry. Henry, this is the man with the best properties in town. He can find you anything you desire”, Rupert introduced them.

Your hands gripped the edge of the kitchen isle as you felt your knees getting weak. Oh my god, no! Why is this happening to you? What if Henry was exposing you to your boss? You would lose your job!

You tried to take a breath, filling your lunges with much needed air again. You were starting to see little stars in front of your eyes.

“We were just talking about the changes we could make with the floorplan”, Rupert caught Henry up to speed. “My assistant is getting the blueprints as we speak. I wonder what’s taking her so long”, you made out Michael’s voice.

That ripped you out of your shocked state. You heart rate was spiking as you tried to figure out what you should do. What were the chances he wouldn’t recognize you now that you had been merely an inch from his face?

You saw Michael’s glasses on the kitchen counter next to the house’s dossiers. You quickly grabbed them and put them on your face. Fuck, was he blind? You had no other option if you wanted any sort of disguise.

With shaking fingers, you gripped the blueprints of the house from the dossier folder. You pressed them close to your chest as you made your way back to the group of men.

Only when you stepped out of the kitchen to walk towards the voices, you realized that you were pretty much pulling a Clark Kent on Superman himself, but it was too late now.

“Ah, there she is”, Michael said as he heard the clicking of your heels coming closer. You swallowed hard as you saw Henry standing by the door. The big black and white dog from Hyde Park standing by his feet.

“Y/N, this is Henry, the friend I was talking about earlier”, Rupert introduced you and Henry stuck his hand out to you. Fuck!

“Nice to meet you”, you said with a shaky voice and kept your gaze down, avoiding eye contact with him. You were wearing just a bit of mascara and a pink-tainted lip balm, far from your SweetCherry make-up. You just prayed to god that he wouldn’t even come to think of placing you here.

His hand felt familiar to you as you shook it, but would your hand feel familiar to him too? You quickly pulled it back and turned to Michael.

“Are those my glasses?”, he asked you and gave you a slightly irritated look. “I-I forgot mine at the office”, you quickly made up and changed your voice as you spoke, making it a bit higher than you usually spoke. Michael shot you another weird look before he turned back to his clients.

“I brought my dog Kal, I hope that isn’t a problem?”, Henry asked. “Oh, no problem at all”, Michael waved it off. Even if it wasn’t he would never say no to a potential client.

“Alright, should we continue the tour upstairs?”, Michael suggested and gestured towards the staircase, letting your guests walk up first. The dog followed suit as his owner started to walk upstairs, you and Michael following behind.

“Are you okay?”, Michael asked in a whispered tone wile you walked up the stairs. “Perfect!”, you told him with the fakest smile you could muster.

While your boss listed all the facts and advantages of the house, your eyes were glued to Henry’s back. You felt your cheeks burning and sweat appearing on the top of your forehead. There was no way he wouldn’t find out who you were.

His dog Kal walked around the bedroom, sniffing the new area. As if he would sense that you were nervous, he came to you and started sniffing your hand and walked around your legs. While Michael was busy talking, you bent down as far as your skirt would let you and patted the dog’s head and neck. He was really a gorgeous creature. Just like his owner.

You were so absorbed in your encounter with the Akita that you didn’t notice that the men had stopped talking and were looking at you. You quickly stood up straight again and brushed your hair back that hadn’t even come loose.

“How about we take a look at the big bathroom. Would you lead the way, Y/N?”, Michael gestured towards the door which you and Kal were blocking. You cleared your throat and walked out of the bedroom, guiding the men to the next room at the end of the hallway. Kal walked right with you which you found quite cute and weirdly calming, considering the circumstances.

“The previous owners put the wooden beams in. They wanted to give it a rustic look”, Michael said as he walked into the bathroom and pointed at the ceiling. “Mhm, looks really nice. I like that kind of stuff”, Rupert said and stepped further into the bathroom, taking a good look around. You were standing by the open door, Henry and Kal right next to you. You wished you could get some space between you and Henry but you were trapped between the wall and Henry’s broad frame. He leaned against the open door, his eyes taking in the freshly renovated bathroom.

“What kind of wood is it exactly?”, Rupert asked. “It’s cherry”, Michael said. You choked on your own spit at the word. You started coughing and everybody turned towards you. “Are you alright?”, Henry asked as he was closest to you. You waved with your hand in front of your face, trying to signal that you were okay, but you weren’t even able to speak.

“I…*cough*…water…*cough*”, you managed to say and pointed downstairs. You squeezed past Henry, avoiding his gaze and hurried down as quickly as you could.

In the kitchen, you filled a glass with water and washed away your cough. You filled it up again, turned around and leaned against the counter. “Jesus Christ”, you mumbled to yourself, trying to calm down your racing heart.

You heard the clicking of paws on the hardwood floors before you saw the Akita coming towards you. “Hey Kal”, you greeted him with a smile and sank to your knees to pat him behind his ears. “Do you want a drink as well?”, you asked him like he would actually give you an answer.

You got up again, looked through the cabinets until you found a bowl and filled it with water. As soon as you placed it under the Akita’s nose, he dove right in. You leaned against the counter again and took another sip of your own water as you watched the dog quenching his thirst.

You wanted to scratch your nose and only then you remembered that you were still wearing Michael’s glasses. Your eyes have gotten used to it by now which meant you should probably make an appointment with your eye doctor.

You were about to take them off to relax your eyes a bit as you heard Henry’s voice calling for his dog. “He’s with me”, you yelled back and hurried to leave the kitchen and take Kal with you before Henry could come looking for him and you would end up alone with him.

When you came back to the entrance hall, you found Henry by the door and Michael and Rupert coming down the stairs. “We were just having a drink”, you said like if you needed to explain Kal’s absence. “I hope he didn’t bother you”, Henry said and patted the dog’s side. “Not at all, I enjoyed the company”, you said and gave the Akita a big smile.

“I think I have seen enough. This is a really great house, Michael”, Rupert said and held out his hand towards your boss. “Always a pleasure, Rupert”, Michael shook his client’s hand. “It was nice to meet you, Henry. And please, when you’re looking for new property, think of me”, Rupert shook Henry’s hand with a wink. “I sure will”, Henry said and gave Michael a reassuring smile. Meanwhile, Rupert had come to you to say goodbye.

“It was nice to meet you”, Henry suddenly stuck out his hand to you. You hesitated for a second to take it. “It was nice to meet you, too”, you said and only looked at him for a second before you averted your gaze and let go of his hand like it been burned. “And it was nice to meet you as well”, you said and patted Kal’s head. “Sorry about your skirt. You can send me the dry-cleaning bill”, Henry said and pointed at your black skirt that was partially covered in Kal’s hair. You didn’t even notice it until Henry had pointed it out. “Oh, don’t worry about it”, you waved it off.

You took a step back and took your place next to Michael. Your boss ushered Rupert and Henry politely out of the door and the showing was finally over. You felt like you could breathe again.

You called Ana on your way back to the office as Michael had a lunch meeting and would come to the office later in the day.

“Ana, I just had the WEIRDEST morning! You will never believe me”, you told her right when she picked up. “I’m intrigued. Do tell”, she said and you heard her office chair squeak as she leaned back to listen to your story.

At first, Henry didn’t really give Michael’s assistant any attention, but every time you talked, he felt like your voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t place you. When he left and had time to himself, his mind started wandering. He felt like you reminded him of Cherry, but it wasn’t the first time he saw SweetCherry in pretty much any woman who looked remotely like the cam girl. Even more now that he knew what you sounded and felt like, his mind was even more possessed by you.

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough. He felt such a longing for Cherry that he sped up his steps to get home quicker. He needed to watch one of your videos and let off some steam.


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At your fourth session with Henry you are more nervous than ever before. Did he recognize you at the showing? Will he even show up?  
> Not only does he not recognize you, but Henry gets bolder with every session...

At your fourth session, you were more nervous than before your first one. Did he recognize you at the showing? He didn’t say anything there, but what if he connected the dots when he was back home? Would he even show up tonight? You two didn’t text all week, but the reservation had been made when you showed up at the hotel at your usual time.

You paced nervously across the room until you finally heard a knock on the door. You walked over with shaky knees and opened it. Your eye shadow was darker than usual as you felt the need to cover up your face even more.

“Hi”, Henry said as he laid eyes on you. “Hey”, you mumbled as you opened the door further and let him in. You had to keep it together. You were SweetCherry, a confident, strong, sexy woman who was about to perform for a client like you had done every Saturday night for the past four weeks.

Henry pulled out his wallet and put the amount from last time on the table. So, he wanted to keep the touching and kissing thing going. You certainly didn’t mind that.

“Thank you”, you said as you picked up the money from the little table and put it in your bag in the closet like you always did. When you turned around again, Henry was sitting in his chair, his eyes following your every movement. He didn’t say anything or acted any different than usual. And you would just act like your run-in with him didn’t happen.

You started your playlist and slipped out of your silk robe right by the night stand. Instead of getting up on the bed, you walked past it, directly towards Henry. You hesitated only for a millisecond as you stood right in front of him.

You slowly got down on your knees and opened his legs further to kneel in-between them. You leaned forward and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. You kissed down every inch of new skin that presented itself to you, leaving a trail of red lipstick stains on his chest.

When his shirt was completely open, you rested your hands on his thighs, rubbing up and down to the slow beat of the music, always a little closer to his crotch. His jeans were already straining hard against his growing cock. You waited for him to touch you, maybe undoing your bra.

When he didn’t do anything, you reached back and unclasped your bra yourself, slipping your hands out of the straps and letting the fabric fall onto the floor. You leaned forward again and started kissing his stomach right above the waistband of his jeans, working your way up over his chest, adding to the lipstick marks that were already there. Your hard nipples brushed against his chest hair and you heard yourself moan lowly at the sensation.

“Can I eat you out?”, he suddenly asked when you had kissed your way back up and over his neck to the spot behind his ear. Your body froze at his request. He had certainly gotten bolder ever since he asked to touch you in your last session. Before, he hadn’t spoken one word after your playlist had started until the hour was over.

In your mind, you immediately said yes. Ever since you had felt his lips on your skin in your last session, you wanted to feel them exactly there, needed him to kiss you there. But on the outside, you hesitated, throwing around arguments in your head. This was another rule about to be broken.

“But you paid me to make you cum”, you reminded him and with your words you reminded yourself what your meetings were about. You were shocked that you even needed a reminder.

“I paid to be with you. And it’s my money and therefore my decision what I do within that hour. And I decided that I would really, really like to make YOU cum this time”, he pretty much begged you and his voice got lower and raspier with every word. You felt your legs trembling as you looked into his eyes as he spoke.

Henry interpreted your procrastination wrong and offered you more money. “That’s not it”, you shook your head as an immediate reaction. It really wasn’t about the money at this point. In fact, he was already paying very much for just one hour with you every time, you thought to yourself.

This was another step further than you ever thought you would go in your live sessions. But wasn’t it the next logic step in Henry’s and your business relationship after letting him touch and kiss your skin?

Like he could read your mind, he leaned forward and started kissing your neck, sucking on your skin. His fingers played with your hard nipples, brushing over and pinching them lightly. The word YES flew from your lips before your mind had even come to a conclusion.

Henry pulled you to your feet and let his hands wander down to your hips. With slow steps and gentle pushes on them, he moved you backwards until the back of your legs hit the mattress.

You were so captivated by his gaze that you just stared at him and didn’t know what to do. Henry had to push you down onto the bed and backwards until you laid flat on your back. He pulled your legs up in the air and held them close by your ankles. He kissed down your calves and the back of your knees, his hands travelling faster than his mouth. Your breath quickened as you felt his lips wandering.

His fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties and pushed them up and off your legs. They landed right on top of your bra. You kept your legs closed although the need to open wide for him became stronger and stronger.

Henry spread your legs gently and kissed his way down your inner thigh as he got on his knees in front of the bed. His fingertips ran down your skin, following his mouth. When he came face to face with your glistening core, you heard him growling which made your tummy turn, in a good way. Honestly, you couldn’t wait to feel him were you wanted him the most ever since you first opened that hotel room door.

Henry took his already open shirt off completely and now kneeled in front of you in just his jeans. His arms wrapped around your thighs and pulled you towards the edge of the bed, towards him. A surprised gasped escaped your lips.

He put your legs over his shoulders before his hands wandered up your body, finding your breasts and giving them a good squeeze, which made you moan again, louder this time. He played with your nipples between his fingers and you felt his hot breath directly on your wet core. Your eyes looked up at the ceiling, trying to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. It’s been a really long time since the last time you had felt a man’s touch right there and the fact that you got money for it made it even more difficult for you to wrap your head around it.

Henry’s lips glided along your skin, just above your clit and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Oh fuck, that already felt really good.

His mouth travelled around, always avoiding your most sensitive spot. You started squirming beneath him. “Henry, please”, you pleaded. His hands moved from your nipples to your lower stomach and pressed you down onto the mattress again. You put your hands on his, scratching his skin lightly with your fingernails. “Beg me for it”, he growled from in-between your legs.

You lifted your head and met his intense gaze. He was kissing along your inner thighs, his stubbles scratching your skin oh so sweet. “Please, Henry…”, you said again. He lightly shook his head and his hot breath tickled your wet center. “More, I want more”, Henry said and pressed another kiss on your inner thigh, nibbling on your skin.

“Fuck, please, eat me out, Henry, suck my clit”, you blurted out in a frustrated tone. Before the last syllable has fallen from your lips, your felt his tongue licking a long stripe through your wet folds. Your back arched off the mattress, your fingernails clutching into the back of his hands.

His tongue continued to circle your clit before his lips latched onto it and started sucking hard. Your eyes rolled back in your head again. Your hands wandered next to you, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Your pelvis started moving towards him, rolling against his mouth but he made sure to keep you still with his hands on your hips.

With your heels on his back, you pressed him closer to your center, your thighs clenching around his head. You moaned loudly into the hotel room, having your voice overshadowing the music from your playlist. Henry’s left hand looked for your hand and interlaced his fingers with yours while his right hand wandered further down to where his mouth was.

Next thing you knew, you felt his thick finger move into your pussy, curling up and hitting your spot. You squeezed his hand tightly as your walls clenched around his finger.

While his tongue lapped at your clit, his finger started moving in and out, brushing against your g-spot over and over again. You felt your orgasm building quickly, your breath quickening.

When he added another finger and sucked at your clit at the same time, your orgasm exploded inside of you and washed over your body. “Fuck, Henry!”, you blurted out before your breath got caught in your throat. You squeezed his hand so tightly that you feared that you would actually hurt him. You pressed your pelvis towards him and your walls clenched tightly on his fingers which were still moving slowly inside you for a few more moments before he pulled them out of you and gave your clit a last little kiss.

It took you a moment to catch your breath and be able to form words again. And there was only one thing on your mind right now.

“Please, let me suck your cock”, you said and it certainly didn’t sound like a question. Henry looked at you in surprise, his lips and chin covered in your juices. He was so startled that he couldn’t even blurt out the YES that his mind was screaming at him behind his skull. “I don’t want more money, if that’s what you’re thinking”, you added as you interpreted his hesitation the wrong way. He wasn’t hesitating at all. His stupid man-brain just couldn’t compute the information that the woman of his wet dreams and fantasies begged HIM to let her give him a blow-job.

“Do you really want to?”, he was finally able to form a sentence a few moments later. “Yes”, you simply stated and nodded eagerly. “Oh god, yes please”, Henry agreed and had to watch out not to cum in his pants just by thinking about it. He quickly wiped his face clean with the bedsheets.

You sat up and got off the bed just as Henry stood up. Now, it was your turn to push him backwards until he plopped down in the chair. You spread his legs and got on your knees between them.

His hard cock was pushing strongly against the still closed zipper of his jeans. With quick fingers you opened the button of his pants and then pulled the zipper down. You pulled down the waistband of his briefs and his cock sprung free in your waiting hand.

You licked your lips and gifted him an intense gaze while you lowered your mouth towards the tip of his cock, licking up the precum that poured out already.

He couldn’t believe his luck as he watched your red lips closing around his shaft, slowly swallowing his cock in your mouth. He had imagined it so many times that he wasn’t sure if it was really happening. The intensity of the sensation forced him to close his eyes, throwing his head back. Maybe he was just back in front of his computer, having his eyes closed, just imagining it? That would be the most lucid dream ever.

He opened his eyes and there you were, in flesh and blood and those gorgeous red lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him deeper into your mouth until he felt the back of your throat. You coughed a few times as you tried to get as much of him inside your mouth, the vibrations sending electric shivers up and down his spine.

He moaned loudly as he felt you swallowing around cock and the tightening sensation almost tipped him over already. He wanted this to last a lifetime, but he feared he had mere seconds.

Your tongue played along his shaft as you almost pulled him out of your mouth completely before you sucked him back in. Your head bounced up and down on his crotch. His fingers ran through your hair, collecting it to hold it up in a ponytail as he watched his cock slip in and out of your mouth.

You hummed as you swallowed him deep as he pushed up with his hips. “Fuck, Cherry, I’m gonna cum”, he grunted through gritted teeth, pushing your head down repeatedly, guiding you by your hair.

Henry felt his balls tightening and just when he was about to cum, he pulled you off his cock and pumped himself until he shot his load all over your chest. His other hand was still in your hair, holding you right there in front of him.

Only when Henry let go of your hair and you watched the last drops of cum running down his tip, you heard the last song of your playlist ending. You guys really had a timing. You leaned forward and licked that last drop off his cock, tasting his salty sweetness on your tongue. You were scared of how much you liked it.

You sat back on your heels, looking down to your chest where his cum started running down towards your nipples. Before you could reach for the towel on the little table, Henry handed it to you. “Thanks”, you said with a shy smile and wiped him off your skin. You handed him the towel so he could clean himself up too.

You shot to your feet and picked your silk robe off the floor. You slipped your arms into it, closed the robe tightly around your naked body and tied it off with the belt. You felt your own juices running down your inner thighs. You realized that if your hour hadn’t been over, you would have let him fuck you. Actually penetrate you.

Henry was visibly irritated by your sudden movements. When he was done cleaning himself up, he tugged himself back into his pants, pulled the zipper up and closed the button. You bent down and handed him his shirt before you took two steps away from him. You crossed your arms ins front of your body and kept them there while you waited for him to get fully dressed again.

You felt your SweetCherry facade tumbling. Just a minute longer until he was gone and you could fall apart. Just one minute longer...

"Are you alright?", Henry asked and snapped you out of your thoughts. His compassionate, apologizing look was almost too much for you. "Sure", you said quickly and pressed your lips together to hold back the tears.

Henry just nodded. He knew better than to keep asking. He walked towards the door, you right at his heels to make sure he was really leaving. Before he opened the door, he suddenly turned around. You stopped at the last second before you would run into him.

"Next week...same time, same place?", he asked, unsure what your answer would be this time. You only looked up at him for a second before your eyes fell down to your naked feet. "Mh-hm", you just nodded, your arms still crossed in front of you. Henry nodded as well and finally left the room.

Right after, you practically ran into the bathroom, slipped out of the robe and into the shower. You felt the strong need to wash the last 60 minutes off your body. Even under the stream of hot water, you could feel the tears that ran down your cheeks. You felt your knees giving in, your thoughts way too overwhelming to be standing up right now. You sank down until you sat down in the corner of the shower, leaning against the cold tiles.

You let the warm water fall down on your head and shoulders. You had your arms wrapped around your knees, resting your chin on them.

He wants a live show in a hotel room…

This little sentence from the email that started it all felt like a lifetime ago. It was hard to believe that it had just been your fourth session with him and you had broken so many rules by now. Sure, they were rules you had made up yourself for your live sessions but weren’t there like general guidelines that “meetings” like that had to follow? Were you already a prostitute?

You have never felt so dirty, even after all the SweetCherry shows you had done over the past months. You hated yourself for falling so deep into it all.

You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with…

Hasn’t that been the problem from the start? You liked every second you spent with Henry. How his moans gave you goosebumps all over your skin and his touches and kisses lifted you into another level of sexual desire you had never known before.

You hated yourself for being so turned on by a man that paid you to strip and masturbate in front of him and that it didn’t even need that much convincing for you to not only let yourself be touched by him but also have oral sex. The only thought that ran through your mind when it happened was that you needed to seize this opportunity because a man like him would not even notice you in real life. You almost didn’t care that you were taking money from him. Almost…


	11. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last session with Henry you still feel rather rattled by what you did in that hotel room. To clear your head you go for a run, alone this time.  
> Right when you are in complete tune with your music, running along the path, a dog runs into your legs, almost making you fall to your face. Real problem here is, you know that dog...

You were still rattled from your last session with Henry. You seriously thought about canceling your Sunday live stream but changed your mind the last second and did your show. It was probably your worst one since you started and you saw it in the lack of tips you got this time around.

You fought an inner battle with yourself. The side that was longing for Henry, wanting to do it again and even go further. And the other side who thought that all had gotten way out of hand and loathed yourself for enjoying it as much as you did.

When it all got too much for you, you took a sick day and even decided to skip your evening class. Instead, you threw on some leggings, a shirt, a sweater and your sneakers and went for a jog. You didn’t ask Ana to join you this time. You couldn’t handle a conversation right now.

It was drizzling all day, so you even put on a base cap and the hoodie from your sweater over it. The music blasted from the earphones in your ears and you just started running, shutting out the world.

Without realizing it, your feet led you to Hyde park. You were in sync with the music, your feet hitting the pavement to the beat of the drums. For the moment, you could forget about your fears and inner battles. It was just you, the rain and the pavement beneath your feet. You should probably go for a jog more often.

What you didn’t know and what would ruin your inner peace in a few moments, was that right at the same time you were jogging through Hyde park, Henry was walking his dog Kal just a few yards away from you. And you were getting closer to them by the second.

When you ran past them, you didn’t even notice the unlike pair as you were all caught up in your thoughts, singing along in your head to the song that came out of your earphones, but Kal noticed you. Somehow, the Akita recognized you and started chasing after you.

He was off his leash because he was fetching sticks in the park. You didn’t hear Henry shouting for his dog and running after him because of the blasting music that shut out the rest of the world for you. You only noticed Kal when he was practically between your legs, making you stumble.

You managed to not fall as you braced yourself against a nearby tree. Your heart pounded loudly in your ears from the shock of almost hitting the pavement with your face. You pulled the earphones out, having them dangle from your neck by their cords. You turned around and had a dog jumping up on you, trying to lick your face. You recognized him immediately. You pushed Kal off you and tried to hold him by his collar. With big eyes you looked up and saw Henry running towards you.

“Kal! Hey!”, Henry shouted and whistled after his dog. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him”, he apologized when he arrived where you were and attached the leash back on his dog. He pulled him next to his feet, telling him to stay.

You still watched him with big eyes, trying to catch your breath. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”, he asked as you didn’t say anything. “No, I-I’m okay, just startled”, you finally got out. He looked at your face and got silent for a moment, squinting his eyes a bit.

You felt your pulse racing. “I’m sorry, but I feel like I know you from somewhere”, he suddenly said. Your heart skipped a beat. You pulled your hat further into your face. “No, I-I don’t…I don’t think so, I…”, you stuttered. You felt like you were about to faint.

Somehow, the chance of him recognizing you as SweetCherry once again tightened your chest, giving you serious level of anxiety. As if he wasn’t on your mind 24/7 already, you kept running into him. And it was putting your health at serious risk. Your galloping heart should be indicator enough.

“You were at the house showing last week, right?”, he finally said and you almost didn’t hear him as your pulse was roaring in your ears. “The showing…yes. Yes! That’s exactly right”, you were so relieved that your knees almost gave in. “No wonder Kal chased after you. He seemed to be all dotty about you”, Henry said and smiled at you. “Well, I had a nice time with him too”, you said and used the opportunity to crouch down and pat Kal behind his ears, avoiding eye contact with Henry.

Kal hopped forward, trying to lick your face and your hand. “Hey”, Henry pulled him back on his leash, trying to get him to calm down. “It’s okay”, you said with a giggle and held your hand up to Kal’s face so he could give it a lick. You giggled again as his tongue tickled the inside of your hand.

“I like you too”, you said to the Akita and patted his head again before you stood up straight again. “It was nice to run into you”, Henry said and you only shot him a quick look before you pulled your base cap deeper into your face. “Well, for Kal to run into you”, Henry added with a chuckle and looked a little embarrassed. “Yeah, nice to see you two again, too”, you said with a smile and put one of your earphones back in. “Well, I need to get going. Bye”, you said, turned around and jogged off while you put in your second earphone. You couldn’t get away from him fast enough.

Only when you kept on running, you realized that Henry would probably never recognize you outside of the hotel room. SweetCherry was a fantasy to him, a sexual object. Outside of the full make-up, the racy underwear and the sex toys, she didn’t even exist for him. And all of a sudden you were sad. Even though you should be glad that he didn’t recognize you as SweetCherry, straining your luck once again. But instead, you never felt more unseen and it hurt. It hurt so bad.

After all the intimate moments you had shared by now, deep down you felt like he must have recognized you. You thought or more like wished that you had a bigger impact on him than it seemed the case.

After you and Henry parted ways at the park rather abruptly, he turned around and gave you another look, watching you jog away. He could swear that he had seen you before, even before the showing. There was something so familiar about you, but he just couldn’t place you. Even the way you moved stirred something in him, but you were gone too quickly as for him to take another look and compare you. But your little meeting at the park stayed with him.

When you’re at home, you thought of Henry a lot. Even through all the headache that he’s causing you. You were extremely attracted to him, fantasizing about him outside of the SweetCherry scenario. You thought of him especially when you masturbated, what you did outside of your livestream more frequently than ever before.

Even now after your run. When you were in the shower, the hot water streaming down your body, your hands found their way to your center all on their own, rubbing your little nub with rapid motions. You remembered how his tongue felt, how his lips closed around your clit and sucked it so deliciously that it didn’t take long for you to come undone.

But when you came down from your high, you got sad, like you always did. Henry wouldn’t be with the little nobody you were in real life. You weren’t sexy, you weren’t confident. You were a nobody. When you were SweetCherry, you were somebody. You were somebody to him.

Over the past weeks, you couldn’t avoid googling him again and again and, in the process, came across several pictures of the women he dated in the past. They were all so pretty and tall and skinny, so far away from what you were. In your eyes at least. SweetCherry really was your only way to be close to him and know him in a way only these women were able to before.

That’s when you decided to stop beating yourself up about actually looking forward and enjoying your sessions with Henry. As they would always be the only thing you would ever share with him. Those little 60 minutes every Saturday night.

After coming home from his walk, Henry had a sudden urge to watch one of SweetCherry’s videos. Just when he had finished jerking off, the lust still pumping through his veins, he picked up his burner phone and started typing a message for you. You hadn’t texted since your last meeting.

Henry had noticed your sudden mood-change in your last meeting after he had cum all over your chest after a mind-blowing blow job. When he had come home that night and took a shower to wash off the remainders of his arousal from his cock, he found traces on your lipstick on it. Just that little reminder got him so hard that he had jerked off again in the shower.

You had just finished blow-drying your hair when you heard your cherry-phone vibrating on your night stand.

“Can I fuck you next time?”, you read. Your eyes got big. You couldn't believe he really just asked that. Did he recognize you after all? But why would he want to fuck you if he knew his sexy fantasy was that looser from the park?

The word “No” was the first thing that popped into your head. Your fingers flew over the touch screen and pressed send. What you then read made your eyes even bigger.

Yes was the answer you had actually typed. You read your own message again and again. How did that just happen? You saw the checkmarks turning blue, he has read it.

You saw the bubble appearing, signaling you that he was typing. You rushed to get in front of him. “Double the original amount, time stays the same”, you quickly added.

“Deal”, was his quick and only reply. You plopped onto your bed, your knees getting weak.

What the fuck just happened? You felt your pussy clenching at the idea of Henry actually fucking you with his beautifully large cock. You remember how heavy it had felt in your hands, how you almost couldn't wrap your hand around him when you jerked him off and then gaged at his size when he shoved it into your mouth at your last session.

You caught yourself drooling at the sheer thought of his size, wanting to taste him again. You leaned back until your head hit your pillow. You were still just wearing your towel from the shower before. You pressed your thighs together at the thought of him touching you, running his hands all over your body…

Your own hand reached over to your nightstand and found your own, private little vibrator in the bottom drawer.


	12. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today it will happen. You will have actual sex with Henry for the first time. Even after everything you two have done already, you don’t know what to expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the chapter you've all been waiting for...

By now, the receptionist greeted you with a knowing smile and a nod before she handed you the key card to your hotel room. You didn't even need to tell her the room number anymore. You didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. You didn't want to think about it at all. You had a bigger task at hand tonight.

At first, you arranged the room like you always did. Then you remembered that you would sleep with him tonight and he would probably not need the chair. So, you pushed it back to its original position. Then you thought that he might want the typical show for the first half of the hour and sex would come later. You pulled the chair back to where you had it originally. But then you thought that maybe he would rather have two rounds of sex than a wank and sex. Your thoughts were tumbling over each other and you started to get a headache.

“Fuck, why is there no manual as for how that stuff works?”, you said out loud to yourself. You were about to push the chair back to where the hotel had placed it when you heard the familiar knock on the door. Too late. The original set-up would probably be best.

You hurried over to the door and let Henry in. Your face lit up as soon as you saw him. Compared to your last meeting, especially how you parted ways, this was a whole mood change. And you could clearly see that Henry seemed relieved to see you in a better mood. But maybe it had to do with the fact that he was allowed to fuck you tonight.

Just like every time, Henry took out his wallet and put the previously agreed on amount of money on the table. But this time he didn’t sit down in the chair right away. He looked at you a little confused, like he wanted to ask you where you wanted him.

You just shot him a mischievous smile and walked over to the night stand to start your playlist. Next to your phone, you had a few packets of condoms. You didn't want to rely on him bringing some. You weren't so sure about his size though, so you bought a few different ones.

As it turned out, Henry has got some of his own. He held them up to you as you turned around to him after you had pressed play. You grabbed them from his hand and gave him a dirty smirk.

“For the next 59 minutes and 50 seconds, you own me, Henry. You can do whatever you want with me. Use my body to make you come as much as you can. Maybe we hit a new record”, you told him while you undid the belt of your silk robe and let it fall off your shoulders, having it pool by your feet. You shot him a wink at the end, hinting at his habit of always coming two times per session. At least.

“I can do anything?”, he asked in disbelief and excitement. “Yeah pretty much. But no kissing on the mouth”, you corrected yourself to remind him of your, by now only, rule. “Oh, and no anal, please”, you quickly added.

“Why don’t you lead the way for now?”, he suggested with a smirk which turned into a dirty grin. His eyes wandered to the bed and back to you. You already had something in mind. And it didn’t have anything to do with the bed for now.

You put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards until his ass plopped down in the chair. Ever since you first saw him in that chair, holding his big cock in his hand, stroking it to your show, you wanted to ride him in it.

You immediately straddled his legs. You threw the condoms you still had in your hand on the little table next to you and started unbuttoning his shirt. After his first shock of your boldness had passed, his hands found your back. They moved down to your ass, gave it a good squeeze and then pushed you further into him until your crotch was right above his.

You started grinding on him as you continued to unbutton his shirt. You ran your fingers over his naked chest, scratching his skin with your fingernails and running your fingers through his chest hair. You felt him growing beneath you. The sturdy material of his jeans rubbed harshly over your moist center that was just covered with a thin layer of lace material.

Henry hooked his fingers into the cups of your bra and pulled them down. His mouth immediately closed around your hard nipple and started sucking on it while his hand kneaded your other breast. You buried your fingers in his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Your hips grinded harder into him and you threw your head back with a moan. Fuck, why did it feel so good?

You needed to focus on your task at hand. You were paid to make him feel good and not fulfil your own desires. With your hands in his hair, you pulled his head from your chest.

You pushed yourself off him and got on your knees in front of him. Your fingers fumbled with his zipper as you pulled it down. The closer you got to actually having sex with him the more nervous you got. You remembered how big he was and were afraid it might hurt when he entered you.

It has been quite difficult for you to put him in your mouth the last time but you not only managed, you even had him hit the back of your throat. It was an experience, to say the least.

You reached into his underwear and pulled his hard cock out. You wanted to give him a blow job, but Henry suddenly stopped you. He knew that if you took him into your mouth, he wouldn’t last long and he wanted to fuck you so badly. Since you couldn’t read his mind, your head immediately went to the presumption that he didn’t like what you did last week.

His eyes scanned your face and interpreted your expression the right way. “It’s not that I don’t like what you did last week. Believe me, I really did. You are so good, in fact, that I wouldn’t last long and…I want you to have a good time too”, he confessed.

It was really cute that he cared that it was good for you too. He didn’t have to do that. He was paying you and your end of the deal was to do whatever pleases him and act like you really liked it. The fact that you didn’t need to act with him was already a gift in your eyes.

You forgot that you were SweetCherry for a moment and reached out with your hand. You caressed his cheek with a soft smile on your lips. “It’s really cute that you take my level of enjoyment into consideration, but the god to honest truth is that I’m always enjoying my time with you”, you told him and your thumb ran across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and licked your thumb before he lightly bit into it. You hissed and licked your own lips as you watched him.

He took your hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of it. His head came towards yours and for a second, you thought he might kiss you. You quickly turned your head to the side and felt his lips brushing over your cheek. You didn’t know if this was his intention all along or if it just happened because you made sure of it.

It was the last boundary you desperately held onto. It wasn’t much compared to what you’ve already done and were doing right now, but it was the one thing you held onto the most.

His lips moved over your jaw, down to your neck to lick and nibble your sensitive skin. Your hands reached out and your fingers grabbed the waistband of his jeans. “Let’s get you out of those”, you said and started pulling on them. Henry leaned back, lifted his hips and together you pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. With a light giggle, you helped him out of his shoes and pulled the pants finally off his legs.

You stood up while Henry slipped out of his shirt and suddenly, he was completely naked in front of you. He was stunning. Your eyes scanned his whole body, from top to bottom, your look lingered a little longer at his middle. He stood strong and proud and all of a sudden, you couldn’t wait to have him inside you. You wanted to know what it felt like when he stretched you, how good he would fill you.

You turned around in your spot, bent forward with straight legs and pulled your panties down. You heard the rustling of a condom packet being opened behind you. You stepped out of your panties and pushed them to the side with your foot. You were still wearing your high heels this time. The thought of fucking him while still wearing your heels sent a wave of excitement to your center.

When you looked over your shoulder, you saw Henry rolling down the condom on his hard cock. With your back still facing him, you straddled his lap. Henry’s hands ran up your thighs and onto your ass, giving it a tight squeeze. His hands moved further up and gripped your hips. He slowly pulled you down towards his cock. You leaned forward and supported your weight with your hands on his knees as you felt his tip at your entrance. This was it. The moment right before you would fuck Henry.

You felt him enter you and you bit down on your bottom lip. It hurt a little bit but it hurt good. You felt yourself being stretched to the limit but in this position, you were able to decide how fast or how slow you would take him in. Your fingernails dug into his knees when you pushed yourself further down and you felt Henry’s grip on your hips tightening.

“Fuck”, Henry groaned behind you when you had him inside you, filling you completely. “Oh god”, you breathed out and arched your back. When you felt secure enough, you started rocking your hips back and forth. Slow at first, careful. But soon enough, you felt the urge to move faster, to feel him going in and out of you.

You started to lift your hips off him and pushing back down. “Fuck…Cherry”, he moaned behind you as you rolled your hips on him. With a hand on your back, he pushed you a bit further before he gripped your hips again and started pushing upwards.

“Henry!”, you cried out as he pushed deep inside you with a mind-blowing rhythm. You moaned loudly with every thrust. It felt like Henry was fucking you faster and faster, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

His arm snaked around your waist and he pulled your back against his chest. His hands found your breasts and twirled your nipples between his fingers while you and him moved your hips in perfect unison.

Henry's mouth latched onto your neck. His tongue came out and licked your skin before his lips kissed the same spot. He was basically making out with your skin and it was the sexiest thing you had ever seen or felt in a very long time. Even after everything you two had done already in this hotel room and were doing right now.

Henry felt like a teenager as he entered your pussy. That was the only way to describe the level of excitement that he felt when he watched himself disappearing in your center. How many times had he imagined this exact moment? How often had he fantasized what it would feel like to fuck you when he was behind his computer? And now it was finally happening. And you felt a thousand times better than he could have ever dreamed of.

His primal side took over as he started to thrust up inside you. He wanted to show you what he was capable of. He wanted to make you feel just as good, if not more, as you made him feel every time you performed for him.

Having you pressed against him, his big cock buried deep inside your tight pussy, was better than he could have imagined. The way you moved on him, pushed down on his cock to have him deeper inside you with every thrust, has him lose his mind. He really wanted to last longer and normally he was really good at dragging it out, but you were just too much for him.

With a guttural grunt, he pushed you down onto his cock and holding you still while he emptied himself into the condom. He felt your walls clenching around him, milking him for what he’s worth. He leaned his forehead against the spot between your shoulder blades, breathing heavily.

Your arm snaked around his neck, running your fingers through his hair. Henry pressed a kiss to your skin. The urge to kiss you was overwhelming but he respected your boundaries. He was still surprised that he was even allowed to go that far, he didn’t care about the money.

You stood up, having him slip from your center and slapping against his stomach. Carefully, Henry removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the bin under the little table. When he looked up, he watched you taking off your bra and throwing it on the floor to your panties and next to his clothes.

Your cheeks were flushed and your nipples hard. Henry’s eyes scanned you from head to toe. His dick didn’t even get the chance to become soft.

You stepped out of your high heels and motioned Henry to come to you. As he walked towards you, you walked backwards towards the bed, teasing him. Just when he reached you, you had the edge of the mattress in the back of your knees. Henry’s arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you with him onto the bed.

You kissed down Henry’s chest as you lay on top of him. His hard cock running along your stomach as you moved further down. This time he would not stop you from giving him a blow job. You wanted to feel him at the back of your throat again. You followed the line of hair from his navel to his crotch with kisses.

Your fingers brushed along his shaft, from tip to base, then wrapping around his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. You heard Henry hiss at the top of the bed and saw his cock twitching. You grinned to yourself, proud that you were able to draw those sounds from him.

While your fingers kept playing with his balls, your tongue left a wet stripe on his shaft before circling the tip. Drops of precum poured out and you licked them up. You moaned at the taste of him. You felt his intense gaze on you before you opened your eyes and looked at him. His eyes seemed to become darker as he watched you lower your head and letting his cock disappear in your mouth. You relaxed your jaw and tried to get him as far as possible inside you. Before you knew it, he was hitting the back of your throat, making you gag at his size.

You heard the rustling of another condom packet. After a few bops of your head you let him slip out of your mouth and looked up. Henry had gotten one of the condoms from your little pile on the night stand. You reached out and snapped it from his hand.

With a dirty smirk, you pulled out the condom and threw the empty foil off the bed. With your hands and mouth, you rolled the condom onto his rock-hard cock, pumping him a few times with your hand. Henry sat up and pulled you away from his cock. He threw you to the side and buried you beneath him. You gasped in surprise as your back hit the mattress. You liked his rough side.

He kissed down your chest, through the valley of your breasts and down to your navel. He swirled his tongue around and inside your navel for a moment, which made you moan, before he continued his travel. But instead of eating you out like you had expected, you felt his fingertips brushing along your opening, collecting your juices.

At the next moment, he pushed two fingers inside you at the same time, making you cry out in pleasure and arching your back off the bed. “God, baby, you’re so wet”, he praised and way too soon, he pulled his fingers from you. You watched him bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking your juices off of them. You were surprised you didn’t orgasm just from the sight of him.

Henry kissed his way back up your body, using his lips, tongue and teeth to drive you crazy. When he came face to face with you, you were hypnotized by his intense gaze. You felt his knees spreading your legs and how he aligned himself at your center, all without breaking the eye contact.

When he pushed inside you, slowly, your eyes fluttered but you managed to keep them open. Even if you would try, you weren’t able to break the eye contact with Henry. Both your mouths fell open when he bottomed out inside you.

“Henry”, you whined his name, your fingers gripping the bedsheet beneath them. Henry collected your hands and held them above your head with one hand before he started moving inside you. With his other hand, he pulled your right leg up and wrapped it around his hip, opening you wider for him. “Henry”, you whined again, louder this time.

He started to speed up, making the bed rock with every thrust of him. He gripped your wrists tighter which he managed to hold with one hand. You lifted your left leg and wrapped it around him too, your heels pressing into his plump bum.

Henry was on top of you, bringing his hips down in a rapid motion to meet yours again and again and again. You felt him deeper inside you than you ever thought possible. You cried out with every thrust of him, wanting to touch him so badly.

“Fuck, Cherry. You feel so god-damn good, baby”, he grunted and finally let go of your hands. You immediately wrapped them around his torso and pulled him against your chest. Henry was hammering inside you relentlessly. Your orgasm was building so quickly that you were overwhelmed when it rushed through you at great speed. You were even more surprised when a second one started to build up right after. Just like Henry, your body wasn’t giving you a break.

“I’m gonna come…I’m gonna come again”, you panted heavily, scratching his back with your fingernails. “Make me cum, Henry”, you urged him. “Fuck, Cherry”, he grunted at your shoulder and you felt his ass muscles tightening beneath your feet with every thrust.

Henry twisted his hips slightly, changing the angle of how he thrusted into you and your second orgasm exploded inside you and waves of electricity shot through your body, reaching every last bit of you.

“Hen…Henry…I’m gonna c…AHHHHH”, you cried out and clenched hard around his cock inside you. “Cherry”, he cried your name as he came, thriving into you with erratic movements, pressing you deep into the mattress. A deep guttural grunt escaped his lips and pressed his mouth onto your shoulder, shushing himself.

“Wow”, was the only thing you were able to say when he rolled off you, your chest heaving rapidly. “Yeah…we should definitely…do that again”, Henry agreed and suggested your next meeting to go exactly the same way. “Definitely”, you nodded your head and took a deep breath. You were both lying next to each and staring up at the ceiling.

Only after a few minutes where both of you were trying to catch your breaths, you realized that the music has stopped playing. You didn’t know how long ago your playlist has ended. You have lost track of time.

Almost reluctantly, you got up and grabbed your silk robe off the floor. After you tide the belt around the waist, you looked over your shoulder. You watched Henry sitting up and getting off the bed as well. For the first time, you got a good look at his ass. Automatically, you bit down on your bottom lip and turned around again.

You and Henry got dressed in silence, shooting each other smiles and glances. Afterwards, you accompanied him to the door.

“Are we doing this again next week?”, he asked as he turned around at the door. “Same time, same place?”, you asked with a smirk. Henry’s answer was a big smile. For a second, you forgot your role, got on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, leaving a red lipstick mark. “See you next week, Henry”, you whispered at his ear. Then you reached around him and opened the door.


	13. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry get set up on a blind date by your friends. With each other?

After jumping over the last barrier and having actual sex with Henry, you have thrown all your worries and hesitations overboard. Ever since your fifth session, you’ve had sex with him all over the hotel room, even in the shower. The only little “rule”, if you could even call it that, that you still held onto was kisses on the mouth. You honestly thought that that was the last little puzzle piece that kept your relationship professional.

Ana on the other hand, who you have told everything about your weekly sessions with Henry, was worrying about you. If you asked her, she thought that you were in way too deep. But you never asked her, knowing what her answer would be.

She feared that you were getting caught up in the whole SweetCherry-Henry fantasy too much for your own good. Sure, you made real good money, but she was worried about your mental health.

So, she wanted to bring you back into the real world, showing you that there are real men you could actually date and set you up on a blind date. It was a friend of her colleague’s husband. As Ana worked for an event planner in London, the blind date could be pretty much anybody.

You knew that you needed to have life besides work and school and definitely besides SweetCherry, but you felt reluctant. Ever since you started to have sex with Henry a couple of weeks ago, you knew you were falling for him deeper and deeper and that wasn’t healthy in any way. Even though you didn’t like Ana’s reasons for the blind date, deep down you knew she was right.

And since you haven’t gotten better at getting dates even after you started your SweetCherry cam girl career, you were actually glad that Ana had taken your life into her hands and just arranged this blind date.

“He suggested a nice Italian restaurant close to the city center. Scoli’s”, Ana told you as she tried to convince you to go. You were talking over the phone during your lunch break. “He already suggested a restaurant?”, you asked with furrowed brows and put a fork full of salad into your mouth. You were sitting on a bench near your office building. “That’s a bit weird”, you added while chewing and pulled a face.

“No, that means he’s excited to meet you”, Ana tried to hype you up for your date. “And who is he again?”, you asked, knowing very well that Ana hadn’t really revealed anything about him yet. And she had a reason for that.

“I don’t actually know”, she confessed. “Ana!”, you said with a loud voice. “I’m sorry, Y/N. He’s the friend of my colleague’s husband and is said to be very nice and good-looking”, Ana hurried to tell you. “And that was enough for you? Why didn’t you ask for more details?”, you asked upset. “Honestly? I would have taken anyone to get you out of your apartment and your SweetCherry headspace”, Ana told you and lowered her voice at the last part.

You huffed out loud and put another fork full of food into your mouth. Ana listened in silence while you chewed with anger. She knew by now that you just needed a moment to get used to the idea of a blind date.

“You know, if this goes south, I will personally hold you accountable”, you told her. “I’ll gladly accept this honor”, you heard her say and could actually see her taking a mocking bow.

“Kat told her friend you’re gonna meet her at Scoli’s, that new Italian place”, Rupert told Henry over the phone. Somehow his friend managed to get him to agree to go on a blind date Rupert’s wife had arranged for him. “You already chose a restaurant?”, Henry asked irritated. He still wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to go.

“Kat and I went there last week, it was marvelous”, Rupert tried to reassure him. “Who is she again?”, Henry asked, running his hand over his face. “She’s the friend of one of Kat’s colleagues. I forgot her name right now, but I’ll have Kat send it to you”, Rupert told him. Henry sighed defeated.

“When’s the date?”, Henry asked and put his friend on speaker so he could pull up the calendar on his phone. “It’s on the 12th, 7 PM”, Rupert said. Henry scrolled to the 12th. Damn, no entries.

“Fine, okay”, Henry agreed and made a note in his calendar. At least, before he had to go on this forced blind date, he would have another meeting with Cherry this Sunday.

The 12th came almost too soon. Henry thought he would have more time to get used to the fact that he would spend the evening with a woman that wasn’t SweetCherry. He hasn’t done that in a very long time. Can you forget how dating works? Even if it was just for one date? Henry felt like that was the case for him, which was strange as there were times in his past when he had several dates per weeks, sometimes even several in one day.

Henry was as punctual as usual as he arrived at the Italian restaurant. He stood a few steps away from the entrance, looking up at the big sign. He took a deep breath. It was no use, he had to go in. He would certainly not be someone who stood her up. And canceling last minute when she was already on her way here was not his style.

He finally walked through the entrance. A waitress at the door told him that his date had already arrived. She grabbed a menu from under her table and led him further in to the restaurant. No minute to familiarize himself with the ambience, he would have to dive right in.

You were at the restaurant first, which wasn’t a surprise being almost 10 minutes early. A waitress brought you to the back of the restaurant to a little table. You sat down on the bench, able to overlook the whole room. This way you would see him coming and were able to mentally process his appearance before you would actually have to talk to him.

The tables to your left and right were already filled with couples. You ordered a glass of wine to calm your nerves. You haven’t been on an actual date in ages. You’re completely out of practice. Not that you were ever good at this.

You tapped your fingers on the table, your knee shaking under the table cloth. You checked the time on your phone. It was exactly 7 PM.

“And here is your table”, you heard the waitress’ voice that had brought you to your table earlier. He was right on time. You looked up.

“Hi, my name is Robert”, said the good-looking man in front of you. You were pleasantly surprised. “Hi, I’m Y/N”, you shook the hand he held out to you before he took his seat. “It’s nice to meet you”, he said and straightened his tie. You were in the middle of judging his appearance by scanning him from top to bottom. He looked good with his light-brown hair and dark eyes. He was clean shaven and was wearing an expensive looking white shirt under a dark blue dinner jacket.

You didn’t come further with your analysis when you realized he has said something. “Oh, yeah, it’s really nice to meet you too”, you said as well. “Do you go on blind dates often?”, you asked the first thing that came to your mind. You couldn’t stand a second of silence, it made you cringe.

You pushed your open and wavy hair behind your shoulder. Your eyes were framed in thin eyeliner and a berry tone covered your lips. Since this was a date, you wanted to put some more effort into your appearance for a change. Ever since you got some good practice in putting on make-up because auf SweetCherry, you felt a lot more comfortable using it outside your livestreams and meetings with Henry.

“Sorry, but I feel like I know you from somewhere”, Robert said instead of answering your question. Your heart started racing immediately. “Have you been looking at houses or flats lately? I’m working at a real estate agency”, you suggested, trying to keep your voice steady, but your fingers were shaking in your lap under the table. Robert let go of his hunch and you started talking about his job and ordered some drinks. Drinks you desperately needed.

Halfway through dinner, Robert suddenly chuckled to himself. “What is it?”, you asked him, smiling, wanting to get in on the joke. “It’s just so weird, I really feel like I know you from somewhere”, he shook his head then tilting it to the side like he was thinking really hard. “I think we’ve established that you don’t”, you reminded him and the smile froze on your face. You poked at the salad on your plate, every appetite has now completely left you.

“Oh my god, you’re that cam girl”, he said and his voice was dangerously loud. The fork slipped out of your hand and landed loudly on your plate. Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see some heads turning at the tables surrounding you. “No, I’m not”, you shook your head feverishly. “Yes. You are”, he insisted on it. “No”, you said again, trying to sound more determined this time, although inside you were dying.

You couldn’t bear to sit here anymore. “Sorry, I have to go”, you quickly grabbed your purse and slid off the bank. You grabbed your coat from the hanger close to your table and rushed through the lines of tables to get to the front door. Why the hell did you have to sit all the way at the back?

You heard jolting behind you and feared Robert would come after you, so you looked over your shoulder. And that’s how you missed how someone was getting up from his seat the same moment you walked past his table. Well, tried to walk past because you ran right into his back, turning your head back to the front just a second too late.

You ricocheted off his huge frame and stumbled a step back. “I’m so sorry, I…”, you quickly apologized and looked up at his face as he turned around. Henry.

Your eyes got big and you felt like your heart was pounding in your throat. “Cherry?”, he said surprised, his eyes equally big. “Fuck”, escaped your lips and your legs walked you out before you were even able to tell them to.

What a fucked-up night!

Celine, Henry’s blind date, was nice and pretty and normally he would probably hit it off with her, most definitely would have brought her home with him, but his thoughts circled around you the whole time and the mere fact that the woman opposite from him wasn’t you. So far, he got through the date by being nice and polite and using some of his actor skills to keep looking interested.

When he excused himself to go to the toilet to send his friend a text message to call him and get him out of his date, someone ran into him.

When Henry turned around, he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Cherry?”, he asked in disbelief as the woman he knew so well by now stood right in front of him. Your hair was open and wavy just like he knew it from his meetings with you, only the make-up seemed lighter.

“Fuck”, escaped your lips. You were gone as fast as you have appeared.

Completely forgetting about his date, Henry ran after you. Outside of the restaurant, he looked left and right as he wasn’t able to see where you went. He found you hurrying down the street, looking for a taxi to bring you home.

“Wait!”, you heard behind you and noticed Henry’s voice. You tried to walk faster but your heels forbid you to. You had always feared that your secret life would catch up with you at some point. But you didn’t think it would be at the exact same time you would run into Henry again.

“Cherry, wait”, he said when he caught up to you and turned you around by grabbing your arm. “My name is not Cherry”, you almost screamed at him when he spun you around. You looked up at him and smelled his aftershave that you knew too well by now. Your whole body reacted to him immediately.

You pulled your arm out of his grip and took a step back, crossing your arms in front of your chest. You saw Henry frowning at you, his brows knitted together as his eyes shot over your face. After sleeping with Henry so many times, there was no way he would not recognize you this time as Y/N. “Wait, are you…I’m…”, he stuttered, visibly confused by his own thoughts and probably realizations.

You were so fed up, with all that had happened tonight and with your life in general. You were angry that life was so unfair that you basically had to prostitute yourself for being able to afford a decent education. And Henry was the unlucky target of your outburst.

“Yes, Henry. I am Y/N. We have met twice in ‘real life’, actually”, you said and put the real life in quotation marks. “I was at the house showing with Michael a few weeks ago and then shortly after at the park when your dog almost knocked me over while running”, you spat at his feet. “But I was too unimportant, too boring and ugly looking for you to recognize me as the girl that was pushing her naked boobs in your face on a weekly basis”, you said.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw a taxi coming closer. You raised your hand and thankfully, the driver pulled over and came to a stop next to you.

“You had your fun, but this”, you motioned between the two of you, “is over. Don’t text me because I won’t answer. You can keep your money. Or better, get yourself a new girl to spend it on”, you threw at him and got into the cab, not giving him a chance to get a word in. You didn’t know how long you could keep it together anymore.

As soon as the taxi drove off, you burst into tears and cried on the whole way home, leaving behind a flabbergasted Henry on the sidewalk.


	14. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been downhill since you ran into Henry at your blind date, ending your “business arrangement” for good. You feel like after a break-up, which it kind of was. Henry can’t seem to shake it off either...

After not doing livestreams for two consecutive Sunday’s, you lost more and more subscribers. You just couldn’t bring yourself to do another show.

In the end, you decided to turn your account to the status “inactive”. Maybe it was time to put SweetCherry to rest for a while, or even for forever. You didn’t want to decide that right now. Maybe you would need her again in the future.

You were able to save up enough money to finish your courses. After meeting Henry so many times to have sex and earning double of the original amount every time you’ve met, you had built up a financial cushion. In the event of another price-raise, you would have to work overtime or cross the long-forbidden barrier of asking Ana for money. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

As soon as you deactivated your account, you knew you would never be able to go back to being SweetCherry. It was tightly bound to Henry and it hurt to even think about him in the smallest way.

The day after your horrible blind date and your run-in with Henry, you had thrown away your cherry-phone and destroyed the sim card.

At first, you thought about saving Henry’s number in your real phone, but then you realized that it probably wasn’t his real number all along. As a celebrity, he probably had a burner phone as well. And after making him a scene in public, he was probably glad to never hear from you again. You were surprised you haven’t found any pap pics in the tabloids since.

You were overwhelmed by how much you missed him since you last saw him on the sidewalk a few feet away from that Italian restaurant where you left him after your tirade. You would always remember the expression on his face as you drove off in that cab.

On the first Saturday where you didn’t meet, you cried the whole night in bed. You didn’t miss SweetCherry, not at all to your surprise, you only missed him. His hands on you, hearing his voice, feeling how he came undone in your arms. You just knew that you would never feel like that again with a man in your life.

It felt like you were going through a break-up which you knew deep down was ridiculous. But even deeper down, you knew you had caught feelings for him which was your biggest problem from the beginning. Henry wouldn’t want you in real life, you were sure of that. He would only ever see the camgirl in you and the embodiment of his sexual fantasies. Not the best foundation to build a relationship on.

He had probably forgotten about you by now anyway, getting hooked on another camgirl and probably taking on your advice and asking her to meet him instead. Maybe even in “your” hotel room.

Even though you thought that you were able to hide it at work, Michael called you into his office a few days later, asking if you were okay. You just told him that the classes at night were a bit tough at the moment, especially with the upcoming exams. And Michael being Michael, he gave you a few days off to study and clear your head.

You should probably study, but ended up spending your time off again in bed crying over the loss of a man you never actually were able to call yours.

It took Henry a couple of days to work through what he had discovered that dubious night. The 12th will forever be a special date to him. It was the day the world how he knew it fell apart. It was like up was down, left was right and Cherry was actually Y/N from Michael’s real estate agency.

Of course, he tried to text Cherry, no, Y/N, over his burner phone but the checkmarks wouldn’t turn blue. So, he even tried to call the only number he had in his second phone, but the electronic voice told him several times that the number has been disconnected.

Maybe it was for the best. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep this SweetCherry-thing going on for forever. But he certainly thought he had more time before it did actually end. If he knew that the last Saturday evening he had spent with you would be the last time he ever saw you, he would have bought the whole night with you. Not even for sex.

He wanted to get to know you, the person behind the cam girl. It might have taken him some time after your confrontation, but now he was sure of it. He had caught feelings for you. And he felt like he was deprived of the chance to find out if there was more between the two of you than the pure exchange of money for sex.

On the other hand, you have made it very clear that this was over for you. He thought that you might be into him too, but then you were paid to make it seem like you were into sex with him. As an actor, he knew very well what faking feelings and emotions for money felt and looked like.

And after not recognizing you outside of your hotel room bubble even after running into you two times before the fatal run-in at the Italian restaurant, he didn’t trust his ability to “recognize” anything anymore.

Maybe it really was for the best. It might have been a hurtful but a clean cut. It had ended as abruptly as it had started.

But when a song from your weekly playlist came on the radio just a few days later while he was driving, the memory of you hit him so hard that he had to pull over. He had to see you again. And if it was just to finish the conversation from that night on the sidewalk. Because he hadn’t been able to get a word in and now that he had time to think about it, there were some things he wanted to tell you, wanted you to know.

At first, he didn’t know how to get in contact with you after you had deactivated your number until he recalled your conversation from the 12th and realized, once again, that he had met you unknowingly at the house showing when he accompanied his friend Rupert. He asked him of the name of the real estate agency he ended up buying the house from. As soon as he had the name, he googled the address.

“Time to get your head out of your ass, Cavill”, Henry said to himself, typed the address into his phone and followed Google maps right to the agency’s offices in the city. He would just try his luck and walk right into the headquarters, demanding a meeting with you. If not, he would have to make an appointment at one of your other showings under a false name. Right now, he was determined to do anything to see you again.

When he had parked his car, he walked right into the big office building, went up to the fifth floor and marched through the glass door into a small lobby.

The receptionist’s desk seemed empty at first. But when he stepped closer to ask for you, he found someone bending under the table, seemingly fiddling with the cords of the computer or the printer.

“Excuse me”, he asked the green clothed back and cleared his throat. The person hit her head on the underside of the table, before she came up with a mumbled Fuck. It was Y/N!

“Henry!”, you squealed in surprise, your voice higher than usual, and shot up from your chair. “Y/N”, Henry said equally surprised. He didn’t think it would be that easy to find you in the end.

“What the hell are you doing here?”, you whispered loudly at him. “I wanted to talk to you. You didn’t give me a chance the last time we saw each other”, he told you and leaned on the high counter of your receptionists desk.

You shook your head as soon as he has opened his mouth. “No, you have to leave. Right. Now”, you said with a low voice, but were far from calm. “There are things I need you to hear”, he insisted. “They can’t be that important if it took you that long to come up with them”, you shot at him and raised an eyebrow.

Henry has anticipated to encounter a wall of resistance. He would not cave that easily. “I listened to what you had to say that night and now you will listen to what I have to say, Cherry”, he told you in a low tone, not to catch anyone’s attention. He used your synonym on purpose to rile you up and it had the desired effect.

“Don’t say that name in here!”, you shouted at him in a whispered tone. You came around your desk and wanted to push him out of your workplace. And life, for that matter. But Henry was tall and strong and if he didn’t want to, you wouldn’t be able to move him an inch. And he certainly didn’t want to.

“I’m here to talk to you and I won’t leave until I said what I came here to say”, he told you with a stern voice. All of a sudden, you stood very close in front of him and looked up his tall frame. His blue eyes looked down at you, jumping between your eyes and your lips a few times, realizing himself how close you were to him.

An insult made its way up your throat. Before you could actually shoot it in his direction, you heard steps in the hallway that led to the individual offices. Out of panic, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind you into one of the empty conference room on the other side of the lobby.

As soon as you had closed the door behind you, you let go of his wrist like you had burned your hand.

“Henry, you can’t just come to my place of work and force me to talk to you. That’s not how it works”, you told him and crossed your arms in front of your chest.

You were mad that he had the guts to show up at your workplace, calling you Cherry out in the open, just like that. You were afraid that everybody could find out what you were doing in the past. Even now that you had stopped doing it. The videos were out there.

“I don’t need you to talk to me right now, I only need you to listen”, Henry said and came a step closer. You held up your hand and he stopped in his movements. He sighed defeatedly and ran a hand through his dark curls.

“Y/N, I’m sorry that I didn’t recognize you both of the times we ran into each other. If I’m honest, I always thought you reminded me of Cherry when we did meet, but so did pretty much any woman that looked remotely like you and I just thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Even before our first meeting, you were on my mind 24/7”, he shot you a sincere smile which you countered with furrowed brows.

You had no idea you had such an effect on him. But it was him that initiated the first contact with you, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise. But it was.

“Yeah, okay, whatever”, you shrugged your shoulders. You were mad at him although it was you that had broken off your weekly meetings-arrangement. Nobody ever claimed that your feelings were rational. Even you knew that you overreacted in a way, but that was the way you felt right now.

“Y/N, please…”, Henry said and you could see that he was struggling. You wanted to end this awkward situation as quickly as possible.

“Listen, we had a business arrangement and it’s over now”, you told him. You felt the tears coming to your eyes and you got angry at yourself. Angry that this man had such an effect on you.

“It hasn’t been a business arrangement for a long time and you know that. Yes, I paid you every time, but…”, Henry said and seemed lost for words. “But what? You paid me, Henry. I had sex with you for money. It was a job”, you told him and your vision blurred. You didn’t mean any word you said and he knew it. You could see it in his eyes. Why would you have a reaction like that to a business arrangement?

“The lines were blurred pretty much from the start. There is something between us, Y/N. Something way beyond SweetCherry and money”, Henry said and if you weren’t mistaken, you saw tears in his eyes as well. “Henry…”, you said in a desperate tone and angrily wiped the tears off your cheek that have escaped your eyes.

Voices of people walking past the conference room have you turn your head towards the door in panic. “I have to get back to work. You need to go now”, you said and cleared your throat. Your voice was shaky and about to break.

“Then please meet me at the hotel again this Saturday, where we can talk in peace and you’re not on the clock”, Henry offered and cleared his throat as well.

“This is really not a good idea, Henry”, you shook your head and quickly wiped your nose with the back of your hand.

In his desperation, he even offered you money to meet with him again which angered and hurt you. He was still acting like he could buy you. You shot him an angry look but didn’t say anything.

“Same time, same name, same room”, he told you. “I’ll be there”, he said with a determination that took your breath away for a second.

When he was on his way out, he stopped right next to you. “At least, think about it, Y/N. Please”, he said and you felt his breath on your naked shoulder. Goosebumps covered your entire body immediately. You turned your head to the other side, away from him. You heard how the door of the conference room was opened and closed just a second later.

As soon as the relieving sound made its way to your ears, a giant sob escaped your lips and you quickly covered your mouth with your hand. Big tears rolled down your cheeks.

From the moment you opened the door at your first meeting, you knew this guy would be the death of you…

At first, you planned on not showing up. You were determined about it, but you knew he would probably just come to your workplace again. He didn’t seem like a guy who got the message that easily. You knew you needed help and the only one who knew remotely what was going on, was your best friend Ana.

“Have you thought about just being honest with him?”, Ana carefully asked. You were lying on the carpet in front of her couch, a glass of wine resting in your hand on your belly. Ana was stretched out on the couch, her head rested on her hand and she looked down at you.

You looked up at her like your friend was crazy. “About what?”, you spat at her. “About your feelings for him?”, she added and didn’t even flinch when you shot her the angriest look you were possible to give.

“I just think there’s a reason why he showed up at your work and wants to have a conversation with you about it. That’s a lot of effort for someone who allegedly just moves on to the next camgirl. That’s all I’m saying”, Ana held up her free hand and reached for her glass of wine on the couch table. She took a long sip and let her words resonate with you.

“You know who we’re talking about?”, you reminded her about Henry’s celebrity status. “So? At the end of the day, he’s just a man. A man with feelings…feelings for you”, she added the last part in a whispering tone, speaking into the glass of wine she put at her lips again.

“And what if he doesn’t feel the same?”, you asked her after a few minutes of contemplation. “After all you told me? I highly doubt it. But even IF…then you know and can move on. Otherwise you will always ask yourself what if you had showed up…”, Ana advised you.

You had a lot to think about until your meeting with Henry. And you had exactly 24 hours for all that thinking.


	15. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give in to your need to see Henry again and you decide to at least tell him how you really feel. Whatever he will make of it in the end…

You paced nervously in front of the bed. This time you had arranged nothing like you normally did. The chair was placed in the corner the hotel had assigned it to and instead of your silk robe, you were wearing the hotel’s bathrobe.

Even though Henry had told you he would arrange everything as usual, you were still a bit surprised when you said the name and the receptionist gave you the keycard.

You were early. You wanted to have some time to think about it while you were in the room and give you the chance to leave again before he showed up.

When you opened your eyes on the most important Saturday of your entire life, you suddenly knew exactly what you needed to do. You would have to take more chances in life when it came to your personal love life. And this was a chance you would not let pass you by.

Ana was right, as usual. You would always think What if…

But it has been a long day and you had changed your mind so many times that you didn’t know what you wanted anymore. You even called Ana again after your evening to have her build up your confidence and to remind you to just be brave. You needed to tell him how you felt about him.

And you really wanted to know what he had to say. When he came to your office, he had hinted that there was more than just sexual desire on his part.

You wrapped the belt of the bathrobe around your hand and off again while the thoughts raced in your head.

Your head shot up when you heard a click from the door and the next moment, Henry came through the door.

Since he didn’t know if you would show up, he got a keycard from the reception and let himself in. He was honestly surprised to see you already standing there, seemingly waiting for him.

He came into the bedroom but kept his distance. You two just looked at each other, testing the atmosphere in the room.

As soon as you saw his face again, you knew that it was the right choice to come here tonight. God, you really were into him and you wanted to get to know him and build up a relationship with him. You could only hope he wanted the same thing. There was only one way to find out.

You came around the bed and stopped just a few steps away from him. Henry just looked at you, sensing that you needed time and wanted to tell him something.

If he was willing to give you a chance, the real you, you wanted to show him what he was getting, what you were able to offer him. You wore no make-up, your hair wasn’t styled, just brushed, hanging down in its natural form.

“I thought long about what you said the last time we met. And you were right that this all meant more to me than earning some quick cash. I really like you, Henry, and I feel like you like me too, but I’m not here to assume”, you said with a shaky voice and all the courage you could muster. And with what you were about to say next, you needed as much as you could get.

“I just wanted to show you the real me. The woman behind SweetCherry”, you continued and undid the belt of your robe. You opened it and revealed your completely naked body to him. “I wanted to show you Y/N”, you told him and it was oddly strange to say your real name to him, even though he knew it and had used it already.

You pulled the robe off your shoulders and let it fall to the ground. You felt a tear escaping your eyes and quickly wiped it off your cheek. You had never felt this vulnerable in your entire life than at this very moment. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your blood rushing in your ears. The tension in the room was tangible.

“I know it’s nothing special”, you shrugged your shoulders as you couldn’t stand the silence between you and looked to the ground after being able to hold the eye contact up until this point. Only once more, you needed to be brave, then you would know where you stood with him.

You slowly walked towards Henry and only stopped an inch away from him. “I also know, it’s not what you’re used to…”, your words lingered in the room. Your eyes wandered from his chest over his throat and chin, stopping for a moment at those gorgeous lips and then further up to meet his gaze. It was so intense that you gasped. Henry carefully reached out to push a strand of your hair behind your ear. His hand lingered on your cheek, his thumb caressing it.

“But it’s what I want”, he finished your sentence. He leaned down and gently put his lips on yours. You leaned further into him and pressed your naked chest against his clothed front. The first real kiss you shared with each other.

Henry’s tongue glided along your bottom lip and you willingly opened your mouth for him. You felt his tongue darting in and sighed. He tasted just like you had imagined, if not better. He quickly deepened the kiss, devouring your mouth with his. It felt like he was trying to make up for lost time, combining all the kisses he wasn’t allowed to give you before in one big one.

You buried your hands in his hair, having to stand on your tiptoes to reach it. Henry wrapped his arm around your upper body, pressing you close to him. His other hand was still cupping your cheek but made its way into your hair.

Your fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and started pulling it up. “Sleep with me, Henry. Please sleep with me”, you mumbled at his lips. You wanted him so much. You needed to have him as yourself, not as SweetCherry.

Henry basically ripped the shirt off his body while your hands started unbuttoning his jeans, pulling down the zipper. Together, you pushed his pants down with his briefs and he stepped out of his shoes.

And the next moment, you two were completely naked, pressing your bodies against each other while your mouths ate each other up. You felt so hungry for his lips, his touch, you were hungry for him.

Henry picked you up and you immediately wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress with you on top of him. You had your knees on each side of him.

You felt his quickly hardening cock against your lower stomach and started grinding your hips into him. You wanted him so badly inside you. Henry’s hands roamed your back, kissing along your shoulder, up your neck and behind your ear.

You threw your head back at the sensation of your hard nipples brushing against his chest hair and this way, you gave him access to kiss and suck your neck. You felt his tongue caressing your skin, followed by his lips leaving little marks all over it.

“Henry”, you whispered, your fingernails scratching over his back. His hands wandered over your ass, cupping your cheeks and lifting you up slightly, just enough for his cock to align himself with your wet entrance.

Slowly, he lowered you down on him, making you both gasp in pleasure as you felt each other in the most intimate way. You stilled your position, getting used to his size before you started rocking your hips back and forth.

Henry’s lips left a wet trail of kisses along your collarbone, running his hands up and down your side, travelling over your front and playing with your hard nipples in front of him.

Quite quickly, you rode him harder while he sat on the edge of the bed, his feet placed firmly on the ground. He had one arm around your waist, his other arm on your back, his hand resting on your neck.

Your forehead was pressed against his while you circled your hips and grinded into him, your knees digging into the mattress. This moment felt more intimate than anything you had done so far. You were breathing each other in while your climaxes were fast approaching.

Not getting paid for it was surprisingly freeing. This time you knew he wanted you and only you. Not for the make-up, hairdo or fancy lingerie. Just Y/N.

“Y/N, I…”, Henry grunted through gritted teeth. His fingers dug into your hips, leaving his fingertips imprinted in your skin. You knew what he wanted to say, you felt the same. Your climax came quickly and hard. With your hands around his neck, you bent backwards, arching your back, crying out in pleasure.

You clenched hard around his cock, milking him so good that he couldn’t hold back, pull out or think, for that matter. He shot his load deep inside you, coating your walls with his seed. He pressed you down on his cock when he came, holding you still by your hips.

As soon as Henry trusted his legs again, he picked you up, turned around and laid you down on the bed. He followed suit, pushing you up towards the headboard. He pushed a sweaty strand of hair out of your forehead and kissed the spot, starting his journey of kisses along your temple, over your cheek and jawline. You arched your back, pressing yourself against him.

Both of you wanted more. You were far from being satisfied.

You opened your legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, your heels pressing down on his bum, directing him where you wanted to feel him again. You couldn’t say if he was still hard or hard again that quickly. Either way, you were impressed.

“I want to feel you again, Henry”, you moaned at his ear before you kissed the spot behind his ear. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Y/N”, Henry said and continued his trail of kisses down your neck and over your chest.

The simple fact that he used your name instead of Cherry at the end of his sentence meant the world to you.

Before you knew it, you had a second mind-blowing orgasm washing over you, clinging tightly to Henry’s body on top of you. His hips jerking repeatedly into you while he came too.

The chair in its corner wasn’t acknowledged one bit. This chair stood for a different time, a different kind of relationship with Henry.

Afterwards, you were lying in his arms, cuddling up to him and running your fingers over his chest and through is chest hair. You immediately wanted to go for another round but Henry told you with a chuckle that he needed a minute to regenerate. “But I really like your enthusiasm”, he said and pressed a kiss to your lips before you plopped down on your side of the bed. Henry put his arm around you and pulled you against his chest again.

You felt that you were getting hungry and suggested to get room service. You weren’t on the clock this time. Knowing that you had the room until the next day, you both ordered from room service.

You were sitting next to each other in the hotel bathrobes on the big bed, leaning against the headboard, the food draped on plates over your legs. “Let’s see what’s on the telly”, he suggested and turned on the tv while you took a big bite of your burger. “God, this is so good”, you praised the food in your hands before you took another bite.

Either the room service in this hotel was exceptionally good or it was just the combination of orgasms and burgers.

“Do you always eat like that?”, he asked and raised an eyebrow at you. You looked at him with big eyes like you have done something wrong. “Huh?”, you asked. “Because it’s the sexiest thing I have ever seen”, Henry said and leaned over to kiss the corner of your mouth and lick a spot of ketchup off of it. You felt goosebumps all over your skin.

“If you think that’s sexy, wait ‘til I get to the chocolate cake”, you said with a wink and nodded towards the trey with deserts that waited patiently on the table across the room. “Let’s always eat in bed after we had sex”, Henry suggested with a dirty grin and took a bite out of his burger.

Always? The sheer promise that this wasn’t a one-time thing has your stomach tingling in anticipation. Henry didn’t know what his words did to you when he surfed through the channels. By chance, he found Mission Impossible Fallout. “Oh, I haven’t seen that”, you said and lightly slapped his arm to tell him to not switch the channel.

“Oh, you look so different with a mustache”, you said when August appeared on the screen. The movie was almost halfway over. “Good or bad?”, Henry asked you with a glance to the side. “It’s not bad, not bad at all”, you said and looked over to find his gaze on you. You sucked in your bottom lip, feeling a nice pull in your stomach.

“Maybe I’ll grow it back. Would you like that?”, he said and put the trey of food off his lap and pushed it further down the bed. “I think I would like that”, you told him with a playful smile as you watched him putting your trey next to his.

Henry leaned over and started to nibble on the skin of your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and you gasped. “I think I would like that very much”, you added and already sounded breathless. Henry kissed over your jaw and chin up to your lips. His tongue dove deep into your mouth, finding yours. You scooted down into the pillows as Henry’s body slid onto yours more and more.

His hand pulled at the belt of your robe and pushed the terrycloth fabric to the side. Your fingers found his belt and pulled it open as well. His already hard cock pressed against your thigh, making you shiver.

“Henry”, you said while his mouth wandered over your chest and moved closer to one of your nipples. “Mhm?”, he asked and looked up. “Get the cake.”


	16. Epilogue

A few months later…

Henry was sitting behind the desk in his home office. The curtains were drawn shut but the afternoon light peaked through. The bright light of his computer screen illuminated his face.

His right hand found his semi hard cock under the table, palming himself over his shorts. “Are you getting hard for me, stud?”, he listened to your voice coming from the speakers left and right of the screen.

Henry licked his bottom lip as he watched you crawling over the bed in the tiniest lingerie set he had ever seen. It barely covered anything of you. Just the way he liked it.

He watched your hands roaming your own body, brushing over your barely covered nipples and how you threw your head back with a moan. Your red lips fell open with a gasp.

His hand wandered into his pants, wrapping firmly around his cock. He pulled it out and spit into his hand before he closed his fingers around his shaft again and started stroking himself to your image.

“Are you gonna give it to me good this time?”, SweetCherry asked into the camera, your hand disappearing in your little panties. You licked your lipstick covered lips while your fingers travelled to your clit.

Henry began to pump himself harder and faster, knowing very well how wet you were. And how good you tasted, how sweet.

Your fingers started circling your clit, your hips jerking forward, looking for more friction. You groaned in frustration before SweetCherry disappeared from the screen and Henry stopped in his motions.

With a dirty smirk on his lips, he turned his chair away from his computer and towards the door. The next moment, the door to his office flung open and you stood there with flushed cheeks.

“Enough foreplay, gimme that thing”, you said, walked over to him and got on your knees while he’s still in his gaming chair. You remove his hand from his cock, replacing it with your own. Your tongue circled around his tip, collecting the precum that started to leak, welcoming the salty taste on your tongue.

You wrapped your lips around him and let him slide deep into your mouth, your hand rubbing over the part you couldn’t fit to have his whole cock stimulated by you. Your other hand found his balls, caressing and gently squeezing them to the rhythm of your mouth.

Henry weaved his fingers into your hair, holding it up in a ponytail, watching his cock disappearing in your mouth. A mix of your own saliva and his juices running down your chin. “Fuck, Y/N”, he groaned, the grip in your hair getting tighter. Just when he was about to spurt his cum into your mouth, he pulled you off his cock.

He got up from his chair and turned you around, bending you over his desk, your ass high in the air. He didn’t even bother to pull your panties off your body, he just pulled them to the side before he licked a long stripe through your wet folds, collecting your juices on his tongue, tasting you.

“You taste so good baby”, he murmured at your opening before he lightly bit into your ass, making you yelp in pain and pleasure. “Show me how much you liked my little show”, you mumbled, looking over your shoulder. You found his intense gaze, holding the eye contact as you felt his tip sliding across your entrance, covering him with your juices before he pushed in with one swift thrust.

“Oh fuck!”, you cried out. He pushed his cock in until he bottomed out inside you, then he stopped moving. You heard him take off his shirt and the next moment, you felt his naked chest against your back. “Is that enough or do you need more?”, he mumbled at your ear, running his tongue over the soft skin on your neck, making you shiver in anticipation.

“More…I need more”, you whined and pushed your hips back at him, trying to get him to move. He wrapped your hair around his hand and pulled your head up and back, his lips now right at your ear. You felt his hot breath on your cheek. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you properly”, he told you off with a groan rumbling at the back of his throat.

“I need more…stud”, you said. The little magic word that drove him crazy ever since you only used it for him and him only. “Good girl”, he praised you and started pulling his cock almost completely out of your pussy before he slammed it back in. You cried out in pleasure as you felt him bottoming out inside you again and again.

He let go of your hair only to reach under you and pull the cups of your bra off your breasts. Then, his strong hands wrapped around each of your wrists, bringing your arms behind you. He pulled on them, making you lift your upper body and arching your back to the limit.

He slammed into your relentlessly, the sound of colliding bodies filling the room, accompanied by your moans and heavy breathing.

“Fuck, Henry, I’m gonna come”, you announced as you felt the familiar tingling getting bigger and stronger. “Cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock”, he commanded you through gritted teeth. You felt him twitching inside you and his thrusts became sloppy.

“Henry!”, you cried his name as you came and your eyes rolled back into your head. He followed right after, shooting his load deep inside you. “God, Y/N, you’re gonna be the death of me”, he mumbled at your skin, resting his forehead on your shoulder, his hands still wrapped around your wrists on your back.

Ever since you deactivated your account, you only ever did shows and wore the red lipstick for him. You didn’t do this every time you had sex, but every once in a while, you liked to circle back to the way you met.

After your shower together, you both got dressed in his bedroom. “How about we walk Kal before I get started on dinner?”, you suggested just as you closed the button of your jean-shorts. “Sounds like a plan”, he said and gave your ass a little smack. He was walking past you to grab a new shirt from his dresser. “Hey!”, you called out in surprise which turned into a giggle as you turned around to him. “Hands off the merchandise”, you told him before he pulled you flush against him and pressed his lips firmly onto yours.

You moaned into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you”, he said when he pulled back. “I love you too”, you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my Cherry Lips story and your lovely feedback!!


	17. Merry Cherry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of everyday of the year, Henry wanted to introduce you to his family on Christmas Eve by taking you to his hometown. You were far from being nervous. Terrified would be a better way to describe it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for a little Christmas special for the Cherry Lips story line.   
> I hope this will bring you some joy and fun over the holidays and helps you pass the time until Santa comes…

Out of all the days in the year, Henry decided it would be a good idea to introduce you to his family on Christmas Eve. His whole family would be there, even Charlie, his younger brother, flew in with the wife and kids from Canada.

To say you were nervous was a BIG understatement. Even a few days before your trip, you felt a knot in your stomach whenever Henry mentioned meeting his family.

You had never been to the Channel Islands before and you were surprised that there was a direct flight of just an hour to Henry’s hometown. Even though one of his brothers, you couldn’t remember which one, offered to pick you both up from the airport, Henry insisted on renting a car because he wanted to show you all the places of his childhood while you were there.

The flight left you a little nauseous. You’d never been a great flyer. You welcomed the fresh air with open lunges when you stepped out of the airport building. You offered to wait outside with Kal while Henry got the car from the rental company.

It was just a ridiculous 11 minutes from the airport to his family home. You told Henry to take a longer route because you wanted to see more of the island, but in reality, you just wanted a bit more preparation time to calm your nerves.

Your eyes trailed the coast line of Jersey as Henry drove. Everything was passing by so quickly that you felt nauseous again. You rolled down your window a few inches and inhaled the cold air deeply. “You’re alright?”, Henry looked over at you for a moment before he focused his eyes on the road in front of him again.

“Yeah, yeah. Just…feeling a bit nauseous”, you nodded your head and closed your eyes for a moment. Bad idea. You quickly opened them again and looked at the horizon, trying to focus on something steady.

Henry geared down and the car got slower immediately. You threw him a thankful smile before you looked out the window again. You felt Henry’s hand taking yours and squeezing it reassuringly.

“Everything’s going to be fine, baby”, he said and threw you another look. You nodded and put on a brave face. “I know, I know. It’s just…a lot of new people at the same time”, you explained your fear a little bit. Your main fear was Henry’s family finding out what you did for a short period of time to earn some extra money. And on top of that, that this was the way you and Henry met.

“They’re gonna love you just the way I do”, he squeezed your hand once more. “As long as they don’t want to know how we met”, you said and looked over at him, shooting him a worried look. Henry chuckled in his seat. “It’s all going to be fine”, he repeated once more.

“Yeah, totally fine. Hey everybody, I used to be a cam girl and had sex with Henry for A LOT of money. But don’t worry, he is the Richard Gere to my Julia Roberts and I stopped because I scammed him out of enough of his money”, you said sarcastically.

“What do you mean ‘scam’? You earned that money fair and square. I always got what I paid for”, he told you with a playful smile and a wink at the end. “And I still watch your videos from time to time when I’m away. Only now I can actually have sex with you when I come home”, he continued and you didn’t know if he was joking again or was actually still watching your videos.

“And all it costs you now is some food and cuddle time with Kal”, you countered and patted his thigh before you turned in your seat and also patted Kal’s head who was sleeping on the backseat like a good boy.

Only a little while later, you arrived at Henry’s childhood home. Judging by the many cars in the driveway, it looked like you were the last ones to arrive. Henry parked outside on the street which was more like a little path. The Cavill’s seemed to have quite the area to themselves, especially considering the rather small size of the island.

This year, you had helped Henry pick out the presents for his nephews and nieces. Henry grabbed the suitcase you shared for the few days and all the bags with presents from the trunk of the car and divided it between the two of you, him taking the heavy suitcase as the gentleman he was.

“I think this year, they’ll actually be happy with my presents. Too bad we have to say they’re from Santa”, he said while you walked to the front door and pulled a face at you, making you giggle. Since there weren’t any young kids in your family and all your friends didn’t have children yet either, it was your first Christmas with children of all ages in a very long time. You were excited for their excitement.

“Ready?”, Henry asked you as you were standing in front of the big front door of the house, Henry’s finger hovering over the doorbell button. You took another deep breath and nodded.

The resonance of the bell hasn’t even been gone before the door flung open and a load of people welcomed you inside. It was pretty much the whole family, happy to see Henry again, but also curious for the new girlfriend.

After the first hellos and welcome-hugs, Henry went off with his brothers into the garden. You stayed back with the women of the family. The kids were busy with Kal.

Everybody was so charming and welcoming. Henry’s mother Marianne was already preparing for the big Christmas dinner tonight but before, you would have some tea in the afternoon. While you helped preparing the tea and snacks, the women interrogated you little by little. But they were so smooth that you almost didn’t notice. Your nerves calmed with every minute and after a little while you felt almost comfortable around so many new people.

A little while later, you were all sitting together around the big table, having your tea. You still felt a little rumbling in your stomach, but you were way less nervous than before. Henry was holding your hand under the table, caressing the back of your hand with his thumb. You were glad to have Henry back next to you as you felt more confident with him close by.

Marianne brought out a bowl of cherries for the cake and offered them to you. “A cherry, dear?”, she asked and held it out to you. Henry choked on his sip of tea and even you were startled. “Uhm, yes, thank you”, you said a little perplexed and collected a cherry out of the bowl, throwing a little side-eye to Henry. “Henry always liked cherries very much. Ever since he was a kid”, she told you while she put some on Henry’s plate without asking and passed the bowl around the table.

“Is that so?”, you asked and threw Henry a mischievous smile. “Haven’t noticed”, you said, more to him than to the table, with a little wink. If you weren’t mistaken, he looked like he was blushing when you put a cherry in your mouth.

Henry’s brother Charlie brought the conversation to another topic. Henry’s hand snaked onto your thigh and squeezed it lightly. You had a feeling he would show you later on how much he really liked cherries. As if you didn’t know by now.

One of the kids asked Marianne and Colin to tell the story of how they met. Inevitably, that brought up the question of how you and Henry had met. “Tell us, how did you guys meet?”, Charlie asked. You looked over at Henry, squeezing his hand under the table. “It was actually very random”, Henry said and a big smile appeared on his face. You could say that, you thought to yourself and frowned a little bit. You haven’t come up with a story or at least you haven’t agreed on a story together. But Henry seemed to have made up his mind.

“I accompanied a friend to a house showing”, he finally said and you had to control your exhale of relief. “You know I’m always looking around a bit. Y/N was one of the people selling the house”, Henry continued. “You’re a real estate agent?”, Nick, one of Henry’s brothers, asked you. “Almost. I have one last round of exams left in the spring”, you told everyone.

“And did your friend buy the house?”, his father asked. “Colin”, Marianne rolled her eyes. “Nobody cares about that. What did you do when you first saw her?”, his mother asked Henry. Henry chuckled and blushed a bit. He gave you the most loving smile you had ever received from him. “I was immediately stunned by her”, he said and only looked at you when he spoke which made you blush in return. You knew that he wasn’t talking about the moment he walked through the door of that town house. He was talking about the moment you first opened that hotel room door to room number 306. You leaned over and kissed him, making the women Aww around the table.

“You’re so cheesy, Henners”, his brother Simon said and threw a scrunched-up napkin at Henry. “Y/N and her boss gave us a tour of the house but I didn’t hear anything they said, I just watched her”, Henry ignored his brother. “And Kal was immediately in love with her. He didn’t leave her side for the whole tour”, he added. By the mention of his name, Kal came over and put his head in your lap. “See?”, Henry said and patted the dog’s head while chuckling.

A little while later you were up in Henry’s old room, finally having some moments to yourself. You were supposed to change into something more fancy for Christmas dinner. But as soon as you had pulled your sweater over your head, you felt two strong arms wrapping around you from behind and a pair of lips working their way up your neck. “Henry”, you sighed and put your arms over his. “Not in your parents house”, you said with a little chuckle, not sounding so serious about it.

“Come on. Being in my childhood bedroom, all the family downstairs…it doesn’t get more dangerous than that”, Henry whispered between kisses and unclasped your bra. “Please tell me you can lock that door?”, you asked and turned around in his arms, taking your bra off in the process. Your hard nipples grazed over his furry chest. You sighed as immediate response.

Henry shook his head with a dirty grin before he captured you mouth with his. You moaned against his lips and flung your arms around his neck. “Then you better fuck me against the door”, you whispered at his ear and the next moment he picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he carried you over to the door, leaning your naked back against the cold, wooden surface.

The both of you were the last ones to arrive downstairs. The little smiles and not so subtle jokes of his brothers made you aware that everybody had an idea of the reason why. The table was already set and it looked amazing. The kids had their own table right next to it.

It was tradition in the Cavill household that the kids were allowed to open one present each on Christmas Eve and get the rest on Christmas morning. You had the present exchange before dinner as the kids were, understandably, very impatient.

Even though the food that Marianne brought out looked absolutely amazing when you all had settled around the dinner table and smelled even better, you felt odd again. You took a sip from your water and took a deep breath. Henry noticed and shot you a questioning look, but got distracted as a bowl of greens was passed to him.

All of a sudden you felt terribly sick. Like in an instant you felt like you were going to puke. You had just about time to take the bowl of bread that was standing in front of you, empty it onto the table and in the next moment, you were throwing up in it.

“Oh my god, Y/N!”, Henry called out. He hastily put the bowl of greens down on his plate with a loud clank and reached forward to collect your hair, holding it back with his hands. Everybody else around the table gasped or threw a “JESUS CHRIST!” into the round.

When nothing came out anymore, you looked up into a round of shocked faces. “Oh…my…god, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how that happened”, you immediately apologized, feeling sick again out of embarrassment. “Oh dear, don’t worry about it”, Marianne told you with a worried look and quickly came over to take the bowl from you.

“The last time I had a rapid-fire puke like that I was pregnant”, Heather threw in the round, more like a joke. But then all the faces got serious and everybody looked at you and Henry. Henry looked at you and you looked at Henry.

“That can’t be…”, you said to him but didn’t sound sure at all. “We were careful. I mean, most of the time”, he thought out loud too.

“When was your last period?”, Vicki, one of Henry’s sisters-in-law asked you. “I, uhm…”, you said and started counting in your head. The longer you thought back the more you couldn’t remember when your last period was. With all the exams for your real estate license, you were so stressed that you didn’t even notice that you didn’t have it last month. Or even the month before?

You looked at Henry again and felt your face turning even whiter. “Fuck”, you said and threw up once more into your hands.

“Mommy, she said the f-word”, one of Henry’s nephews said to Heather. “I know, honey. She’s allowed to”, Heather answered him and threw you a pitiful look.

You and Henry went out to get a pregnancy test from the night pharmacy right the next moment. You couldn’t bear any minute longer not knowing if you were actually pregnant. You walked next to each other in silence. It had started snowing and thick white flakes were falling down all around you.

The pharmacy was in walking distance and you were glad that you could move in the fresh air and get all that anxiety out of your body.

“What are you thinking about?”, Henry asked, a little worried by your silence. “Everything and nothing”, you said and crossed your arms in front of your body a little tighter. Henry came that one step closer and put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you into him.

He stopped you and turned you to face him. He cupped your face with his hands and looked deep into your eyes. “Everything’s going to be fine”, he just said and kissed you reassuringly. “You said that quite a lot today”, you reminded him, not quite believing him. “But this time I mean it”, he told you with a wink and actually managed to make you smile. He hugged you tightly and you pressed your face into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body that radiated even through his thick jacket.

You walked over to the pharmacy and got the test before you hurried back home. When you came through the front door, everybody seemed to be busy with something, but you could clearly see the side-eye the two of you were getting. But for now, you ignored it.

Henry and you hurried upstairs and locked yourselves into the bathroom. While you peed on the test, Henry set a 3-minutes-countdown on his phone. Afterwards, you put the test on the counter and stood in the middle of the bathroom, not knowing what to do with yourself. “That’s a nice bathroom”, you said as you took a look around. You were looking for anything to not think of the slow way the seconds were counting down on the timer.

“What? Oh yeah”, Henry mumbled, not really listening to you. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the pregnancy test that was turned upside down. You started pacing nervously which irritated Henry to that point that he took you by your hand and made you sit down next to him.

“What if I’m actually pregnant? Isn’t this too early for us?”, you said and looked over at Henry. Tears of fear shimmered in your eyes. Henry took your hand in his and interlocked your fingers. “No matter what the test says, I love you”, he said and squeezed your hand. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mother”, you confessed and felt like you were letting him down.

The topic children had come up loosely before and you knew that he had wanted children for a long time. He was more than ready to be a father. You on the other hand were in the middle of becoming a real estate agent. You wanted to wait a few years before really settling down. Becoming a mother would put a real hold on your career.

In the few months you had actually been in a real relationship with Henry, you’ve gotten a taste of what it meant to be with an actor who was away weeks, sometimes months at a time. You had a feeling if you really were to become the mother of his child, you would be more like a single mother, being all alone with your baby most of the time.

The sound of the ringing alarm of Henry’s phone ripped you out of your thoughts. Your heart immediately started pounding rapidly. Your palms were sweaty and your hands were shaking. “You look”, you said to Henry.

Henry took a deep breath before he reached over to grab the test from the counter. He was nervous as well. He had talked about becoming a father and thought about it even more, but now that it actually might become reality, it was kind of scary. It was a huge step in every person’s life.

He held the test with the little window down. “Ready?”, he asked and looked over at you. “No”, you said with a shaky voice, but nodded your head. Henry took your hand in his again before he turned the test around.

“Oh my god”, was Henry’s reaction. “Fuck”, was your more blatant answer to the test’s result. “I’m pregnant”, you mumbled. “You’re pregnant”, was Henry’s echo, just a little louder.

You looked over at Henry and he looked at you. Both of you had tears in your eyes. They were happy tears.

And it that second you felt so happy to be carrying Henry’s child that you knew you two would make it work somehow.

You leaned over and kissed him. Your tears were wetting each other’s cheeks. “You’re gonna have my baby”, Henry said when he pulled back and leaned his forehead against yours. “You’re gonna be a dad”, you told him. “And you’re gonna be a mom”, he said with a bright smile. He hugged you so tightly that you had trouble breathing. “Henry, the baby”, you croaked out.

“Oh shit, sorry”, he immediately let go. “Fuck, I shouldn’t say shit in front of the baby. God, I said fuck. Again”, Henry rambled on. “Henry, shh. Calm down”, you laughed at him, wiping away your tears. “I can’t, I’m too excited”, he said and wiped away his own tears, taking another deep breath. “I know, me too”, you confessed. “Hey, our first Christmas together will be our last Christmas alone”, you noticed. “Oh yeah”, Henry realized and kissed you again.

Another few minutes passed where the two of you just smiled at each other, giggled, cried again and hugged, in a more gentle way, before you decided to go downstairs again.

When you came downstairs, everybody had gathered in the living room. As soon as you stepped through the door, the whole room went silent. Everybody looked at you with big eyes and questioning looks on their faces.

“I’m pregnant”, you said and held up the test. A second later, the whole room cheered and everybody was on their feet. Henry’s mom was the first one to hug you before she moved on to her son. Everybody congratulated you and they opened a bottle of champagne. “Not for you dear, you’ll get the orange juice”, Marianne said and patted your belly. His brothers mocked that Henry that he finally got a girl pregnant and was the last of the Cavill boys to become a father.

As you looked in the round with your orange juice in hand, everybody celebrating your pregnancy, you had a feeling that you wouldn’t have to go through everything alone, even when Henry had to go away for work for longer periods of time. You were now becoming part of a big, chaotic but very loving family.


End file.
